Betray Your Wings
by Lady Inari
Summary: [ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!] What happens when you find out that you're a bat demon? Or that your sister killed all of your clan? HPxIYxYYHxNaruto xover! Yoai
1. Blowing around the Sand

Chapter 1: Blowing around the Sand

Written by Lady Inari

Beta-ed by Anime-Luney

Summary: Basically, Inuyasha is a Death Eater. Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke are sent to teach at Hogwarts. Kagome, a sand ninja, and Sasuke are sent to protect Harry and the school.

Warnings: Yoai in future chapters, and all around OOCness

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A man with red eyes spoke to the shadows. "I want you to kill Harry Potter and Dumbledore."

A hand moved to a sword hilt, a hoarse, deep voice echoing around the room. "Yes, master. And any others?"

"Kill them as well."

The shadows moved, revealing a man with silver hair and dog ears. He bowed, and then melted back into the shadows.

"Good luck… Inuyasha."

Sand Village ((I forgot the name, please remind me))>

Temari walked around the street corner and nearly bumped into two figures. "Oh. Sorry. Kagome, Gaara, you're wanted at the HQ."

The girl nodded. Gaara just grunted. Temari stepped away from them nervously. Kagome and Gaara were the only _real _masters of the sand. And they were at their most deadly around sand. It made sense, though. Masters of the sand would be their most deadly around sand. 'Makes sense that they're irritable. They just got back from the Chunin ninja selection.'

Kagome wore an identical outfit to Gaara's ((during the prelims of the third part of the Chunin exams)); except the gourd-thing on her back was black and her clothes were green. Out of her scarf popped the head of a small blue-furred fox. Her sand-symbol headband was wound around the middle of the gourd.Kagome muttered, "Let's go, Gaara."

Gaara stalked off, following Kagome.

Konoha Village>

"What do you mean, I have a sister?" Sasuke Uchiha was surprised.

Tsunadenodded. "Yes, you do. She's a sand ninja, and was on Gaara's team. She uses the same style as he does."

It took Sasuke several moments to take in this information. "So, that was her. Kagome, right?"

"Just Kagome. She claims that she doesn't have a last name."

"But surely, you didn't call me here just to tell me about her."

"No. I didn't. I have a special mission for you and Kagome and Gaara. To the far east of here, is a school. It teaches witches and wizards. The head master of the school, Professor Dumbledore, asked me if I would provide a few ninja for protecting the school and one of his students."Tsunade leaned forward over her desk. "If you go, you'll have to stay the whole year."

"…When will I leave?"

"The sand ninja will arrive within the next few hours. It should give you enough time to pack. You might want to bring more than a few extra weapons. You won't be able to return here for quite a while."

Several hours later>

Sasuke returned to Tsunade'soffice carrying a duffel bag filled with his stuff. He entered the house and walked up to the office. Sasuke opened the doors, and walked into the room. The first person he saw was Gaara. He stood in front of Kagome, and glared at Sasuke.

Kagome also turned and glared at Sasuke. "Nice to see you, Uchiha."

"Settle down."

Kagome's black hair flicked around as she faced the blonde-haired woman. "We only listen to you because we were ordered to by the Kazekage. If we could have, we would have left a long time ago."

"Well, we might as well not waste anymore time here. I'll send you."

Gaara spoke, his eyes not leaving Sasuke's face, "You just need to send your ninja. Kagome and I can move ourselves through the sand. We just need the location."

"O-okay. The school is in England. It's called Hogwarts. You're supposed to protect a boy named Harry Potter."

A second later, two sand devils swirled around Kagome and Gaara, and they disappeared in the sand.

Tsunade sent Sasuke immediately after.

Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, September 1st, 4:00 PM>

Professor Dumbledore opened his arms and (tried to) greeted the three young ninja warmly, "Hello, you must be the young ninja from the west. Welcome to Hogwarts."

All three scowled. The blue fox perched on Kagome's shoulder growled. "Listen here, otuo-san, none of us want to be here. Neither Gaara or I," Kagome gestured to Gaara, "want to be friends with your students. On a good day, you'll be lucky if one of us doesn't kill someone just out of sheer annoyance. But, unfortunately, Gaara and I were the only ones skilled enough to take on the job, and really, the Uchiha is only here as an ambassador from Konoha."

Dumbledore's surprise disappeared within a second, "Oh, well, then. But I would still prefer it if you would attend the welcoming feast in two hours."

Sasuke muttered, "Stealth would be best."

"Yes, but I am afraid, that, without an introduction, several of my students would think that you were Death Eaters. You do know about them, right?"

The blue fox jumped and landed on the ground, and then snarled viciously at Dumbledore, waving his three tails.

"Yuki, that's enough. We do know about them. Yuki was orphaned when Death Eaters used his parents for target practice. His parents were eight-tailed youkos with power over snow and ice."

Yuki hissed faintly at Dumbledore once more, then climbed up Kagome's leg and clung to her pants. _I don't like him, Kagome. He smells of…blood. Not directly, but as though he touched someone who had killed recently._

"Hush, Yuki. Where are our rooms, otuo?"

"Ah. I was planning on putting you with the students. But I can prepare separate rooms for you."

Gaara finally decided to speak, "I wish to share a room with Kagome."

An hour and a half later, Kagome and Gaara's room>

"We should go, Gaara."

Gaara sat up from lying on his bed.

Kagome stood by the door, Yuki at her feet, and waited as Gaara pulled his gourd on over his shoulders. They left the room, closing and then sealing the door with sand from their gourds, so only they could enter the room.

Yuki jumped up onto the gourd on Kagome's back as they walked. _I smell a kitsune. He's silver with three tails, but he has the power of five._

"Where is he at, Yuki?" Gaara looked at her curiously, even though he knew that Yuki could speak to her.

_In the Great Hall, with a fire demon and a battle demon, both males._

"On guard, Gaara. There are three demons in the Great Hall." Kagome and Gaara uncorked the gourds as a precaution. The sand wrapped around them like another scarf.

The Great Hall doors were open. Sasuke entered just in front of Kagome and Gaara.

_Poor fool, he didn't even notice us._

Gaara had heard Yuki. Poor fool, indeed

**Well, boys, let's go. **

Yuki bristled as they entered the Hall. _That's them. The kitsune is the tallest, the battle demon is the one with the long hair and blue marks._

The silver kitsune sniffed the air and looked at them. They smelled like a strange mixture of sand and blood. The girl had a snow kitsune perched on her shoulder.

Kurama muttered to Yusuke and Hiei "Three ninja. Two carry the power of the sand. Watch them, they're stronger then the other. There's a snow kitsune with them, too."

Dumbledore turned and greeted Kagome and Gaara and Sasuke. "Oh, these three will be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers."

Yuki landed on the floor and hid behind Kagome's legs. A second later, in a puff of blue smoke, a boy looking to be about thirteen was hugging Kagome's legs. He wore dark blue Capri's, his tail swaying gently. He wore black fingerless gloves, and an unbuttoned button-up shirt the same light blue color as his tail and his fox ears. His blue hair hung down to his shoeless feet.

Kagome fingered the tips of Yuki's ears. **What's wrong?**

"I want to meet the kitsune. He reminds me of Papa."

Kurama tipped his ears forward, curious, but unable to hear the words.

Kagome patted Yuki's head. "Go on, then."

Yuki detached himself from Kagome's legs and shuffled over to stand in front of Kurama. He looked up and smiled. Kurama knelt down. "What's your name, little one?"

"Yuki, sir. What's your name?"

"My name is Youko Kurama."

"Youko Kurama?" Yuki threw himself forward, nearly knocking Kurama down. "You're my uncle! My momma was part silver kitsune! She said that she had a brother named Youko Kurama."

Yuki snarled as a blue-tattoedhand approached his face. The hand stopped. Yuki quickly wriggled out of Kurama's grasp and scampered over to Gaara, this time.

Kagome simmered with unseen and unheard anger at the man who had tried to touch Yuki. The sand wrapping around her body formed a whip. She caught the handle as it uncoiled as it fell through the air.

Gaara's sand also activated, wrapping Kagome up so she couldn't move. "Calm yourself, Kagome. You are not going to do that now. Students are coming."

Her whip dissolved, and Gaara let her go.

Dumbledore glanced quickly around. Oh, yes, this was going to be an interesting year. "Yes, well, why don't we all have a seat, and introductions can be made later. The feast is about to start."

Sasuke hadn't said a word the whole time. But his hand had gone to his shurikan holster.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lady Inari: This is just chapter one, but I don't know when the next will be up. Probably as soon as Luney pushes me to do it. Please fill in the blanks, my oh-so-lovely (sarcasm, people, sarcasm) beta.

Anime-Luney: Please, ignore Lady Inari. I think she might have had too many cookies when she thought up this story. Don't worry, if you're confused by what's going on, I think it will be explained later….Hopefully.

Lady Inari: Hopefully

--Singing off, Lady Inari, and her sidekick, Anime-Luney


	2. AN? someone help me!

Inari: Hey, y'all, I made a big mistake. I was going back and editing the stories to take care of some of the grapefruit-sized plot holes, and I accidentally replaced chapter 2with chapter 1. blushes and scratches back of neck

So untilI retype chapter 2, I'll just say what basically happened here: The feast started, we skipped the sorting, Dumbledore told the school about the new teachers (Yusuke- Transfigurations/DADA; Kurama-Herbology (Who saw that coming?); Hiei- Potions) and also announced Kagome, Gaara, and Sasuke, and that they'd be defending the school. Kagome disguised herself cleverly so she wouldn't be noticable. After that, Yusuke noted Gaara's and Kagome's unique ki signatures.

But before they could confront the three ninja about it, the students were dismissed, and then Kurama noted how obedient Yuki was to Kagome when he was asked to follow Harry. Somehow ( I don't exactly remember. Sad I know -.-;) Kagome got angry (again) and then ended up revealing to Kurama that he had a brother in the room somewhere, and that's pretty much the end...

TO PREVIOUS READERS:

If any of you have a copy somewhere of the second one, would you let me know right away, please!

Thanks, Lady Inari


	3. Why you should never wander in the dark

Blowing Sand

Chapter 3: Why you should never wander around in the dark...

Written (mostly) by Lady Inari  
Beta-ed (a little) by Anime-Luney

I am updating on my birthday, so yous people better be happy! I had to open my presents yesterday night 'cause my mom won't be home tonight, and I got a katana (Japanese sword) in a blue sheath with dragons on it and a woman's longbow and arrows, with a target! I'm so happy! When I get home from school, I am going to practice with my bow and arrows!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurama stuttered, "But… How is that possible?"

"It's very possible. The impossible can happen, and it happens every day."

Kurama turned bright red, "But that doesn't answer my question! Why would your own brothers try to kill each other?"

Sasuke was confused. He had heard the entire conversation, but he couldn't understand it. There never was a set of twins in the Uchiha clan. Itachi didn't have any older siblings, not that he knew of, at least.

"My younger twin brother and I killed the rest of our clan when we were thirteen. Now we're nineteen, almost twenty."

Sasuke burst out. He couldn't stop himself, "But Itachi didn't have a twin! I would have known!"

Kagome turned and sneered at him. "Of course you didn't know! Nobody knew except for your mother and Itachi! She said I was cursed, that no firstborn of hers could be a girl! So I was cast out into the wilderness. Then Yuki's parents found me. They took care of me until I learned to hunt. I first used my Sharingan at the age of three." Now she was shouting.

Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei and even Gaara had to cover their ears to block out the sound. She shot them an apologetic look, and then dropped her voice back down to a tolerable level.

"Itachi found me when I was hunting one day. Somehow, we instinctively knew that we were twins. We were ten. Three years later, we went on a rampage in Konoha, killing all of the Uchiha clan except for you. I personally killed your mother. Then I left you to Itachi." Kagome stopped talking. The rest of the story told itself.

Professor Dumbledore was the first to speak. "Ahem. Well, I think we should all go to bed."

Kagome and Gaara turned to Dumbledore, bowed slightly, and blew themselves away to their room. Sasuke walked out quietly. The teachers dismissed themselves some ten minutes later.

Yuki looked up at the portrait in front of him. He had done as Kagome asked, and followed Harry Potter. But the boy had gone into the room behind this portrait of a fat lady in a pink silk dress, and now it wouldn't let him in without a password. Growling, he rolled his eyes and left for Kagome's room.

**_Kagome and Gaara's room_**

Gaara paced the room in frustration. "What the hell did you tell them for? It could ruin this entire mission!"

Kagome stared back at him with her normal brown eyes. "Don't freak out, Gaara. They believed the story. Well, the made-up part about Yuki's parents being killed by Death Eaters."

"How did they die?"

"Thunderstorm. They got wet in the rain and lightning struck them. Yuki knows and accepted the lie that I told. He also agreed to react the way he did when he hears the words 'Death Eaters'. Kagome unbound her hair from the chopsticks and took off her shoes and gourd.

"You should patrol at might, Gaara. You can give students that stay up at night detention. I got a letter from the Headmaster saying that we can punish the students, as long as we do it fairly."

Gaara sighed, and slouched out of the room, pausing to let in Yuki.

The sand in Gaara's gourd and on the floor spread out to give him better sight and layout of the halls. A few days passed, and nothing happened, so it was a surprise when he came upon a student at around three in the morning coming around a corner on the seventh floor.

Gaara squinted in the sudden brightness from the black-haired student's wand tip. His eyes had been adapted to the darkness for the six hours since the lamps in the hallways were turned off. If he had a mirror, he was sure that his eyes would be pure black with no hint of their natural teal.

"Turn out your light…" he hissed at the boy. Startled, the boy did as he was told. After a few seconds, when he could see again, Gaara looked at the boy. It was the one that he and Kagome had been sent to protect.

"You should be in bed, Potter."

"So should you." Harry's eyes were searching the darkness for Gaara's face.

Smirking, he thought, 'So this one thinks he's going to be a punk.' "I do not need to sleep. But you do. Go back to bed before I give you a detention."

Harry yelped. "But you can't do that. You're not a teacher, or a prefect."

"I am in charge of your safety. But I have a very short temper, Mister Potter. I'll _arrange_ for your detention." Gaara stepped forward and grabbed a fistful of the front of Harry's robes. He snarled, revealing unusually sharp, pointed fangs; then dropped him onto his butt and stalked away in the direction he had come, and was swallowed up in the darkness.

Harry scrambled to his feet and ran back to the common room, stumbling in the dark. He climbed into bed, and lay there, shaking until Ron and the others woke up.

He didn't speak a word until Transfigurations after breakfast. As the teacher had not entered the room yet, Hermione and Ron were talking. "Harry," Hermione began, "Why have you been so quiet this morning? You hardly ate at all at breakfast."

He looked at her, then explained what had happened the night before. He finished and put his head down on the desk.

About thirty seconds later, the door burst open so suddenly, everybody jumped. Yusuke had entered, tailed by Yuki in human form. Yusuke snapped the door shut and sat on his desk.

Cheerily, he said, "Good morning, class! You're all looking… uh… happy." Yuki muttered to the class at large, "Aw, shut up, Yusuke. You're tired, just admit it." The class laughed.

Hermione raised her hand. Yusuke looked intently at her. "Yes, miss…?"

"Granger, sir. Why isn't Professor McGonagall teaching us?"

"Ah, well. I'll just be teaching the 6th and 7th years. I know very much about a subject that Professor McGonagall doesn't. This year, we'll be studying forms." Looking at their confused faces he said, "All humans have a mortal form, an animal form, and a select few have a demon form, like me. Now, some people's forms you can tell right away. Other's might be a mythical beast not heard of. Who wants to see my animal form?" Without waiting for a reply, he abruptly changed into a huge, pure white (not albino) male lion.

Yusuke sat and flicked his tail around his legs. - Now, any questions? -

Hermione spoke up again. "But isn't this just like being an animagus?"

- Not quite. Say, for instance, your animal form was a dragon, which I doubt any of you are, but your animagus form _has_ to be a known animal, and not a mythical beast. So then, possibly, your animagus form might be a cat, or a dog. My animagus form is a regular tawny lion, but my demon form is the representative of my clan, which is completely none of your business. -

Harry looked interested. "So will you show us our animal forms?"

- Certainly. - Yusuke placed his front (huge) paws on Harry and Ron's desk. Harry felt a pressing presence press against the inside of his head. Then the feeling was gone.

- Interesting. This is different. - Yusuke shifted back. "You, Harry Potter are a phoenix."

"What's so great about that, Professor?" Ron had to know.

"He is a phoenix. There has been one other phoenix. But in the myths, they were known to be the harbingers of doom, death, and destruction. I want to see how this boy is supposed to save the world." Yusuke looked at Hermione and Ron. "But even more interesting is that I know that Voldemort (he ignored the shudders) is a Valkyrie, who are said to be the saviors of the world."

"But how do you know that?" Again, Hermione had to interrupt.

"My dear girl, that is of no real importance, is it? Now, open your books to page 5, and read the first chapter. Come up when I call your name, and I'll mark down your animal and possible demonic forms."

Ron muttered something obscene under his breath. "Detention, Mr. Weasley. That was not a polite thing to say." The class sniggered, and Ron turned red.

After five minutes of silence except for the sounds of people moving as they were called, Yusuke said, "Draco Malfoy."

Malfoy swaggered up to the desk in front of the class. Yusuke looked into Malfoy's eyes, and then shuddered as he felt Malfoy's consciousness. "Please meet me after class, Draco. Go back to your seat." Yusuke made a hurried note on a piece of parchment then gave it to Yuki with instructions to take it to Hiei, Kurama, Kagome, and Gaara and Sasuke and show it to them.

"Harry, I need to talk to you after class, too."

After class 

Right after the bell rang and the class left, Harry and Malfoy stood in front of Yusuke's desk. He continued working for another minute. Then piled his papers to the side of his desk, and stood as Hiei, Kurama, Kagome, Gaara, Yuki, and Sasuke entered the classroom.

"We have a problem, guys. These boys are part demon."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muwahaha! Cliffies are so much fun! Dances around in a circle I'd better get _at least_ two reviews, or there won't be another chapter for a while. But I just dug two graves at the bottom of the grave that I just dug! I'll probably just have to spend a week or two just trying to untangle my mess.

Luney's been mysteriously absent, so I apologize if there are mistakes.

--Signing off, Lady Inari


	4. Dying is fun!

Blowing Sand

Chapter 4: Dying is fun!

Written (mostly) by Lady Inari  
Beta-ed (a little) by anime-luney

Inari- I dedicate this fourth chapter to Bloodcherry! She is the only one that has reviewed all the chapters! But I know that there are more readers then just you, Bloodcherry! Last time I checked the hits for this chapter, It had more than 150! I know that it can't be that terrible, can it? Except for that one anonymous flamer who criticized me for 'mary-sueing' Yuki! If that person is reading this story still, please at least have the guts to send me a signed review next time!

Luney-Gutless wimps.

Inari- Well at least I've blown off some steam, right Luney?

Luney-Yeah, but they're still spineless little jerkoffs. D:

Inari- Oh yeah, and there's some minor yaoi stuff here, but nothing explicit.

* * *

A silence stretched. Harry's mouth fell open, while Malfoy forcibly closed his.

Yusuke stuttered, "Ano… let me rephrase that. Draco is… ano… _possessed_, let's say, while I'm not exactly sure about Harry."

Kagome blinked. "Then maybe I can help."

Hiei 'hn'ed. Kurama grinned. He loved translating Hiei's one word into something understandable. "How?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, but didn't answer. Sasuke, who had been thinking about her the past few days ((Inari- Not like that, perverts! Luney- Don't worry, I thought that too --;; )) answered. "The term, 'Those in Hiding' has many meanings, doesn't it, Kagome?"

She nodded, "Yeah, it does, _dear_ brother."

Hiei and Gaara snorted, then glanced at each other and smirked.

Kagome looked at them, then continued. "But I can't tell where you're getting this from, Yusuke. I don't sense anything different about him."

Yusuke looked perplexed.

Kurama's cold, gold eyes moved around the room, and up and down Harry. "You don't suppose, Yusuke, that Harry could be like you were, do you?"

"You mean a half breed?" Hiei and Gaara flinched, neither had had that name thrown out before like that.

Kurama tilted his head to the side, "Yeah, I suppose that is what I'm saying. Can you tell what kind of demon he could be?"

Harry and Dracowere lost as soon as Yusuke had said that they were demons.

Yusuke walked around his desk and stood nose to nose with Harry. Harry looked up into his eyes and found himself being mesmerized by the colors of Yusuke's eyes as they slowly turned red, and his hair silverized. Kurama pulled Draco away from next to them, and to his side.

Yusuke pulled Harry's chin up and slowly began to kiss him. Harry gasped and Yusuke pushed his tongue into the boy's mouth.

Harry found himself growing more and more passionate, and feeling as though he was being placed under a spell.

Kurama broke the spell by saying, "Yusuke, that's quite enough!"

Yusuke abruptly broke the kiss. He stepped away, turned around and shuddered. "I know what he is. He's… He's… He's a bat. Quite possibly one of Kuroune's."

Kurama gasped. "Kuro? Are you sure, Yusuke?"

"100 percent." He turned his head and grinned at Kurama. 'Of course I'm sure—bats taste horrible!'

Kurama yipped, transformed into his fox form and leapt onto Yusuke. $- You did it, Yusuke! You did it! You found him! -$

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Just get off me, you overgrown fox. We should transform him, you know."

The bell rang and everybody jumped.

Hiei snapped at Malfoy, "Don't you have to be somewhere?" And without waiting for a reply, dragged Malfoy out of the room.

"You should go, too Potter."

"Yeah, I have to go to Herbology, then I have two free periods after lunch."

Kurama looked at Harry sideways, then said, "Lucky you! I have to go that way myself. I suppose that I have permission to leave, right, Yusuke-_sama_?" He didn't even wait for a reply before he, too, dragged Harry out of the classroom.

Yusuke jumped to his feet, shaking a fist at Kurama's retreating, white-clad back, "That's right! You'd better call me s_ama_! And meet us at the Whomping Willow after lunch!"

Kagome, Gaara and Sasuke stared at him. The toushin turned slightly pink under their stares.

Gaara scoffed, and stalked out of the room, followed by Yuki in fox form, Sasuke, and Kagome, whose hands were folded behind her head. She turned her upper body and looked at him, and said, "Your class is waiting, Yusuke-_sensei_." And, indeed, Yusuke's sixth year class was watching him with mild interest.

After lunch, at the Whomping Willow

Harry was a little late getting to the tree. Ron had been very reluctant to let Harry out of his sight after what their teacher had said during Transfigurations. Luckily, Hermione had intervened, before she had to run off to her Ancient Runes class.

But before he got with twenty feet of the willow's flailing branches, he found himself being shot by a dozen blue balls of light. He reached into his robes pocket, but his wand was gone! A split second before the light hit him, he rolled to the side, the spheres making a small crater in the ground.

'Not light,' he realized, 'but energy!' Unfortunately, this thought a second too late in the making, because one of the energy spheres hit him in the back. He couldn't even let out a moan of agony, because it hurt so much. He laid on his stomach, gasping for breath. 'It was strange,' he thought, 'I thought dying would hurt more.'

Harry was indeed dying, but not in the traditional way. His heartbeat was slowing down, but he felt as though he were growing stronger. His shoulder blades began to pulse, and the wound on his back healed. But pain hit him again as his shoulders split open and black, leathery bat wings spread. They were covered in his own blood, making the leather seem even more darker.

Startled, he sat up and pulled on one of the wings. It shuffled onto his back. Dimly, in some corner of his mind, he recognized that it was connected to him. A chilling wind swept open him wings, swirling cold air onto his uncovered back. Shivering, he pulled his newly found wings around his body.

$- Yusuke! I found him! He's by the willow! -$

Kurama ran out of the forest, his tails flying. Yusuke came out from another spot.

- Oh, kami-sama! What in all Makai happened here? -

Harry looked up at the lion and the kitsune. They were blurry, so he took off his glasses and found that he could see perfectly now. Harry couldn't see it, but in the way the light was hitting his face, his eyes looked violet. "I don't know."

$- Well, what happened? Maybe we can sort it out if you tell us. -$

"It was so sudden. I was walking towards the Whomping Willow, and then blue balls of light attacked me. My wand was gone, so I dodged most of them, but one hit me in the back, and I felt like I was going to die. I think I did die."

Yusuke and Kurama began to laugh. It was the funniest sound, because Yusuke was roaring (literally) and Kurama was yipping. Yusuke changed to human and sat on the ground, legs halfway stretched in front of him, and hands holding him up from falling on the ground.

"What?" Harry was starting to get annoyed.

Kurama walked behind Harry and set his head on Harry's shoulder. $- My dear boy, is your heart beating? -$

Harry put a hand over his heart. It wasn't beating. "B-b-but, that's impossible!"

"Tch. I said that too, at first." Yusuke grabbed Harry's wrist and put it over his own heart. "Still think it's impossible?"

Gently, a mysteriously humanized Kurama pulled Harry into his lap and out of Yusuke's grip. He whispered something seductively into Harry's ear. Harry paled.

"Kurama! Now is not the time!" Yusuke roughly pulled Harry away from the kitsune.

Yusuke hissed curses furiously at Kurama in Makai.

**"But Yusuke,"** Kurama whined at him, **"It's fall, and you know how I get in the fall. Or,"** he grinned, **"Are you jealous that I wasn't trying to seduce you?" **

**"No! But just because he looks like Kuroune doesn't mean that you automatically get him."**

Kurama's tail hairs rose, he growled savagely, "You're gonna pay for that!" He jumped at Yusuke's throat, long claws outstretched.

Harry, who was still unwittingly sitting on Yusuke's lap, squeaked. He fell forward onto Kurama, accidentally getting one of his wings trapped beneath Kurama. Their bodies were pressed against each other, Harry's legs between Kurama's, noses pressed together.

Screaming, Harry frantically beat his free wing against the ground, his new instincts telling him to get away from the fox. He cried out in pain, however as a resounding crack sprang from the wing.

Gasping, he beat his fist on Kurama's chest. "I hate you!" He cried, "I hate you both!" He shoved Kurama away from him and pulled his unbroken wing to his back. The broken one, however, flopped on the ground uselessly.

Slowly, as if he were in pain, Harry clambered to his feet. He cut a pitiful figure, as he started to walk to the castle, then stopped, spun around and walked into the Forbidden Forest.

"Don't you dare follow me!" He shouted to the two still stunned demons.

"We can't follow him, Yusuke."

"Of course we can. I'm going after him!" Yusuke stood up and began to walk after him.

Kurama grabbed Yusuke's wrist to stop him from going. "You can't. I accidentally broke one of Kuroune's wings. He walked off just like Harry did, and I followed him. He cut me straight through the chest with his bare claws. His bare claws, Yusuke! Me! Someone like me, who you just can't do that to!" He let go of Yusuke's wrist, and tried to wipe the tears from his eyes.

Yusuke gaped. Kurama never cried. He crouched down next to his friend and pulled him into a hug. Kurama pushed his face into Yusuke's shirt, and cried into Yusuke's shoulder.

Anxiously, Yusuke pulled Kurama's chin up into the light; and pressed their foreheads. "Look at me, Kurama." He looked with tear-swollen eyes. ((Inari- Those, beautiful, golden eyes. Oh, wait; I'm distracting the readers, aren't I? Luney- don't worry, a little distractions fine. ))

Yusuke smiled gently, but more tears formed and Kurama looked down. "I'm worthless."

Abruptly, Yusuke shoved himself away from Kurama, and slapped him. Once, twice! "Now, either pick yourself up off the ground, or you can stay here and be discovered by students, crying on the ground. I'm going to go get Harry back." He stood up, spun around and walked into the forest.

He transformed the instant he saw inside the forest. His lion form had a much better sense of smell.

He followed Harry's scent trail to a small clearing. Harry was there, lying on his stomach, his back spiked with arrows… centaur's arrows. Saddening, he thought, that even his good wing was stuck to his back with another arrow. They had come up from behind and ambushed him.

Gently, Yusuke moved so that he was under Harry, and lifted him up. He managed to get out of the forest fairly quickly, while not damaging the right broken wing anymore. - Kurama! Come here, I need you to help me! -

Kurama came running, eyes a little red. "What happened to him!"

- Centaurs ambushed him. I figure they could smell his demon blood, and attacked him because they thought he was a threat. -

"Where should we take him to get him healed? Neither you nor I can heal."

- We'll have to take him up to the Infirmary in the castle. Can you grow a plant to cover his face? We don't want people to freak out if they see who it is. -

"Yeah, sure." And within seconds, a large, almost gauzy leaf was settled over Harry's calm face.

Luckily, it was the middle of most of the students' class, so there weren't many people outside orin the halls, and they made it to the Infirmary before they were spotted. Unluckily, however, neither managed to see the trail of blood.

Kurama opened the doors for Yusuke to pad in; then closed them behind them. "Hey! We need some help!" Madame Pomfrey came running out of her office.

"Oh my goodness, what happened? Who is that?"

Yusuke looked at her, then Kurama, who nodded. - I'll explain later. Where can I put him? -

"Oh. Right here on the bed." Kurama carefully picked the batboy up and laid him on his stomach. He lifted up the broken wing, and Yusuke used his huge head to push another bed under it.

Madame Pomfrey looked at the two demons, "Can you two remove the arrows from his back?" Yusuke returned to his human form and nodded. Carefully and slowly, the toushin and the kitsune began to remove arrows from the boy's back, while the witch splinted the black, leathery, broken wing, preparing it for healing.

Finally, the wing was healed, and the last arrow to be removed was the one that was stuck through his left wing and into his back. "Damn," Yusuke muttered, "It's buried too deep."

"Here, let me try." Kurama gently moved Yusuke's hands aside. He wrapped the palms of his hands around the wooden arrow shaft. Within ten seconds, Kurama had extracted the arrow with the head intact.

"Good job. Now all we have to do is clean and bandage the punctures." Madame Pomfrey had finished healing the wing. She stood up and walked around the room. Kurama, however, moved over to Harry's right wing. Gently, he extended it with the ease of long practice, and folded it back it.

"You didn't fold his wing back up right. It was putting too much strain on the muscles." He unfolded out the left wing next, and checked the thin membrane. As gently as possible, Kurama ran his fingers around the hole. Instinctively, the wing jerked back in as Harry groaned.

Yusuke gently picked up the nurse. "I'll tell her. You stay here and wait for him to wake up. Should be about five minutes." He walked into the nurse's office, but left the door ajar.

Kurama pulled a chair next to the bed, and sat down. He reached over and traced the edge of Harry's ears. Slowly, the tips of his ears were starting to grow out into a point, his hair growing longer. He let his claws trace down the middle of his back. Harry groaned again and Kurama felt his insides twist.

Slowly, the boy lying next to Kurama on the bed began to wake up. But his gradual return to consciousness was abruptly cut short as the Infirmary doors burst open, and Ron ran into the room. "Harry!" He yelled, and Harry sat up suddenly, the leaf covering his face fell off. Unfortunately oblivious, Harry stretched his wings out and rubbed his neck, then confusedly pulled at a few strands of his new shoulder-length hair.

Ron gawped. "Harry?" Harry squeaked and fell forward onto Kurama, who caught him. He whispered, "It's Ron, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"What should I do?"

"I think you should tell him. He's your friend, and Ron is going to find out sooner or later." Harry sighed, sat up, and turned around to face his first friend. His head was bowed, hiding his face, and was trying as hard as he could to hide his wings.

"Yeah, Ron?" Ron walked forward towards Harry, concerned. Harry, however, shrunk more into himself.

"Harry, what happened to you?" He moved backward to escape Ron's touch. Kurama, however, stopped him from moving back; he gently pushed his thumbs into the spot where Harry's wings melted into his shoulder blades. Like an umbrella, the wings snapped open, one crinkling flat against the wall.

"Agh! What was that for?" He jumped up and ran out of the room, slamming a wing into Ron's shoulder and knocking him off balance. Harry ran down the hall to the nearest window, threw it open, and jumped out.

Ron, who had followed him, thought 'Ohmygawd! This is the sixth floor!' He ran to the window and looked frantically down, where Harry was in a dive. At the last second, his wings caught the air and they snapped open, carrying him higher than the castle in less than 2.5 seconds.

Kurama watched from another window, saw him soaring in a circle and ran back into the Infirmary. "Yusuke, you've still got Puu here, right?"

"Yeah, why? Did he fly?"

"Yeah, but he's so high up that I can hardly see him."

"How about you go get Hiei? I'm busy!"

"Fine!" Kurama ran down to the dungeons, where Hiei was teaching a Potions class. "Hiei!" Hiei looked at him, before the half-koorime was pulled out of the dungeon classroom. He told Hiei what had happened quickly.

"So," Hiei raised an eyebrow, "_You_ want _me_ to go get the boy that got himself killed and now he has wings, and _you_ want_ me_ to get him?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Fine, but you have to watch my class and you owe me, fox." He blinked out of eyesight, into the grounds and changed into a huge blue-black Chinese dragon. He flew into the air and found Harry with little trouble. You need to get down on the ground. Harry spun around in alarm. His wings faltered, and he fell a few feet.

"I'm not going." He turned and glided away. Annoyed, Hiei puffed a small stream of fire at the boy. Sighing, the winged boy started to spiral to the ground, going faster and faster, until he was in a dive. However, Harry pulled up at one of the tower windows. "Dangit. It's locked from the inside." He pushed off the window ledge, and hovered for a few seconds. Then, almost as an afterthought, he pulled off his sneakers, set them on the window ledge, and knocked gently on the glass. He pulled a mid-air flip, and dive for the ground again.

A breeze was blowing toward the castle from the lake, so Harry glided to a stop in it. He stretched his wings above his head--- they would have more than doubled his height if they were stretched fully. But it was starting to get dark and the blackness of the membrane made the wings almost invisible.

Hiei landed beside him with a muffled thump; then changed back into his regular hot-tempered self. Snorting, he pulled off his black cloak and handed it to Harry. "Here, use this to cover up your wings until we can find you a proper cloak to wear over them."

Shrugging, Harry pulled on the cloak, but it wasn't long enough to hide the last two feet of his wings.

"Oh well, let's hope nobody notices."

Inari- Yeppers! The **bold **print is Makaian. This is chapter four! We actually got 3 reviews for chapter 3, so this is why it's going up so early! Besides, I found it really easy to type, so this is an omen that I'll get writers block soon!

Luney-That's not good, and you probably shouldn't tell the readers that!

Inari- Well, that's all, folks!

Luney-Yep, Bugs Bunny has joined the crew. 3 Ain't it great?

Signing off, Lady Inari and Anime Luney, superheroes of fanfiction writing!


	5. Bad Karma

Blowing Sand

Chapter 5: Bad karma

Written (mostly) by Lady Inari  
Beta-ed (a little) by Anime–Luney

Inari- Hmm…. Pairings are decided! They'll be HarryxOC, GinxSas, GaaxKag, KurxYus

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Unknown POV_ ((dun, dun, duhn…))

"Mister Potter, wake up! This is an NEWT class, not naptime!" Unfortunately for me, I wasn't awake to hear Professor McGonagall or her threats. Also unfortunately, I had a book thrown at my head, and then bounced off between my shoulder blades, whacking one of my leathery bat wings.

Startled, confused, half asleep, and hurting, I jumped up, shouting, "I'm not a bat!" and I consequentlyturned red with embarrassment as the whole class, with a few students from the other houses, sniggered.

"I think we all know that, Potter. Why don't you take off your cloak, you must be steaming."

I sat down, a bit ruffled. "No."

"What did you say?"

"You heard me. I-said-no!" I promptly laid my head down on the desk and almost fell asleep.

"Detention and fifty points from Gryffindor." An eye cracked open, then shut. I ignored the gasps and mutterings of my fellow Gryffindor students.

"Another detention, Mister Potter. Now take off your cloak." Finally, my patience breaking, I stood up.

"You want me to take off my cloak? Fine!" I moved a newly clawed hand to the fastening of my new blackish-purple cloak.

Ron grabbed my hand, "Harry…"

"It's fine, Ron. I know what I'm doing."

"I do know what you're doing--"

"Great, that's fine, then!"

"You don't get what I'm saying!"

I whispered down into Ron's ear, "Look." I lifted up an edge of the cloak long enough for him to see under it; then flicked it back down. Rolling my eyes, I unfastened the tie holding it shut, and twisted it off my shoulders. Smirking, I turned around and showed my wingless back to the class, then hooked my cloak back on and sat down, closing my eyes, and falling asleep to the end of the class, ignoring everybody.

But my rest was once again interrupted when the bell rang, signaling the end of the last class on Friday. I stood up, yawning and stretching, but having to force my once again visible wings to stay folded on my back.

I picked up my bag and slouched out of the room last. I yawned and muttered, "Man, I'm tired."

Hermione, who was up ahead, called out to me, "C'mon Harry, let's go out into the grounds."

I focused my unglassed eyes on her, "No thanks. I'm gonna go to bed and crash." I walked up the main staircase to the seventh floor, gave the password to the Fat lady and walked up to bed.

**_Dreamingdreaming _**

_Harry was in a forest at midnight, except somehow it was different. His senses told him that something was wrong. The leaves in the tree rustled behind him and he turned; but there was nothing there, slowly, he turned back around, his wings flared slightly. _

_He jumped as he saw a man about ten feet away. The man was leaning up against a tree, one foot on the trunk and his arms crossed over his chest. He was wearing a black vest and pants, a ridiculously tattered black bucket hat sat on top of his long ebony hair. Strangely, his look was completed with a pair of purple-black bat wings. _

_"Ah, you must be Harry." His voice was smooth and deep. _

_"W-who are you?" Harry stiffened as the man moved closer. _

_"Don't bristle at me like that. My name is Kuroune. I am a bat demon like you are, but I'm full demon." He moved behind Harry in a second, and grabbed a wing with one arm, and his neck with the crook of his arm. "Calm down, Harry-kun. I'm not going to hurt you." Harry relaxed slightly, but Kuroune didn't release his wing. _

_"Hold out your left wing, please. I don't want to have to force it open." Glancing at him from the corner of his eye, Harry opened his wing. Slowly, almost sensually, Kuroune ran a hand over the back of the black wing, tracing the sharp spike on the main bone of the wing. "Your wings, are beautiful, Harry-kun, but they will get much larger and soon you won't be able to hide them with a simple cloak, and it will take enormous energy to hide them all hours of the day. So, what will you do, Harry-kun?" _

_Shivering, Harry responded, "I was going to quit school soon, anyways. I just may have to sooner than later. Maybe in the next week?" _

_"Yes, that would be good, but first, before I must leave you, one last thing." Kuroune reached into a pocket and pulled out a purple earring with a chain and bell on it. He also pulled out a metal band, this one silver. With one sharp motion, Kuroune cut a slit in the membrane of his wing along the bone close to the wing joint, and fastened the band over the wing bone; then he licked up the blood and the wound, sealing it shut. The pain disappeared almost before it came. _

_Then he moved his head and pierced Harry's right ear near the top, at a newly formed point of the ear in a second. In another second, the purple earring was in place. Another swipe of Kuroune's tongue and the blood was gone. _

_"The things that I have given to you will not appear before Sunday at midnight. After that, you will start changing drastically. You will get much taller, longer hair and ears; your wings will probably triple in size, which is why the band is extra big. Your new name will be Maboroshi, illusion. " Harry could feel that he was waking up, and Kuroune was fading. _ _**Endofdreamendofdream **_

Harry sat up, and looked out the window. The sun was starting to set. 'Man, can't I even sleep through a night! I guess Kuroune said that I was a bat, and don't bats sleep during the day?' He went to window and opened it, letting in a breeze; which rustled his wings, wanting to get free themselves from underneath the cloak.

Sighing, Harry unhooked the cloak and climbed onto the windowsill. On a second thought, Harry walked back to his trunk and got out a muggle outfit. He pulled on the black jeans, but left off his shoes. He cut two large slits in the back of his newest ((purple and amazingly fitting (seeing as it was once Dudley's))) longish-sleeved shirt for his wings, and then he pulled that on, too.

He stuffed his schoolbag with extra sets of clothes, his invisibility cloak and his other cloak.

Harry scrawled out two notes-- one to Ron, telling him to give the other to Dumbledore and saying goodbye.

Finally, he hefted his pack onto his back. Satisfied that it wouldn't bother his wings, Harry walked back to the window.

He was actually perched on the sill, with his wings opened slightly, when the door opened and Ron walked in. "Harry? Where are you going?"

_Harry's POV_

Not even looking back, I answered in a whisper, "Away."

"Away?"

"I'm leaving, Ron. Gone." I looked back at him, one tear-filled eye hidden by my hair, "For good."

I jumped out of the window, a single teardrop staining the wood. I spun around in the air, my wings flapping. Hovering, I looked back into the room I had just left. Ron was there, sitting on his bed, looking thunderstruck.

"I'm sorry, Ron." I whispered; then flew towards the forest, scanning the treetops. I didn't want to be ambushed again by centaurs.

I saw a flash of silver and red heading toward the school through the forest, but I forgot about it. How wrong I was not to investigate.

I flew so far over the forest I couldn't even see the castle anymore, when my nose hit the smell of seawater. I could see whitecaps outlined on the darkness.

Gently, I landed on a bluff overlooking the sea. I stood there, wings floating lazily on the wind, looking up at the moon.

Soon, the sun started to rise in the east; suddenly, I was starting to get tired. I fluttered down to the beach, where there were a number of large caves.

I stopped in front of a fairly large looking cave, but spun around as I heard footsteps behind me. There weretwo bat people standing there. Their wings wereeach adifferent color—red, tealand navy blue. Their eyes, hair, and clothes were the same color as their wings.

The red-winged man stepped forward. His hair was tied up in a tight samurai's topknot. A red katana in a red sheath tied to his belt completed the image. He spoke out angrily, "Who the hell are you?"

The teal-haired girl with a long braid grabbed ahold of the man's shoulders and toppled him over so she was sitting on top of his back.

"Korosu-kun should be nice to Akari-chan" Akari jabbed herself proudly in the chest. The other woman sweatdropped.

"My name's Kakatte-iru. Akari, you obviously know," she gestured to the teal-braided girl. "What's your name?" Kakatte-iru was curious. Her voice rose and dropped like a spring melody.

I almost answered 'Harry,' but stopped and remembered what Kuroune had said to me. "My name's Maboroshi. Nice to meet all three of you." Korosu looked up sharply from his position still lying on the ground with Akari on his back.

"Maboroshi. It's you!" Korosu stared up at me in awe. It was like he was a muggle child meeting his idol, me, for the first time. He looked at the other two, who looked at him weirdly. "Remember Kuroune? Remember how he had a son and named him Maboroshi? And doesn't this one," Korosu moved a hand and pointed at me, "doesn't this one look a lot like Kuroune when he was younger?"

Kakatte-iru stepped around me, inspecting my wings and back and ears. "Your wings are the same, but a little smaller; your ears are… longer and come to a finer point." She traced the edge of an ear, making me shiver with pleasure.

I bit back a moan. "My wings and ears are going to get bigger, you know." Akari gasped, jumped up and hugged me tightly. I had to hold onto them to keep them from tipping me over, as Kakatte-iru also clung on.

Yawning, Korosu stood up and shook the sand out of his clothes. "C'mon, guys, let's get to bed. I'm tired." He walked over to me, where I was acting like a coat hanger, except with two girls who had wings, and tried to pry them off of me.

Finally, after ten minutes, I was free. That day was probably the best sleep I had had all my life. It might have been because I was finally among what I could honestly call my equals, my friends.

We all woke up at the same time as the sun set. I ran out first to the sea and jumped in, swimming deep, using my wings to speed up and grab several fish by the tail, and dragging them up onto the beach.

I shook off the water, then jumped up into the air next to Korosu who was floating lazily on the sea breeze, said, "Hey, Korosu?"

"Hm?"

"I was wondering if you had any weapons that I could use?" I was curious, and wanted to defend myself because I no longer had a wand.

"Weapons? Yeah, I have something you might be able to use." Korosu banked and flew to a cave hidden in the cliffs. There was a small ledge that we landed on. "Come in, just don't touch anything."

I followed him inside, where it was surprisingly large and warm; torches were flickering in brackets on the walls. In racks on the walls, there were countless daggers, swords, spears and other weapons that I had never seen before.

I was inspecting a black spear with a long silver spearhead, when Korosu took down the spear and pushed it into my chest. In his arms were weapons that looked like bigger versions of the blades on ice skates. "What are those?" I nodded at the blades.

"They're wing blades. They strap onto your outer wing bone and they're deadly. I'll help you put them on for now, but you'll have to learn how to do it yourself."

I held out my wings and watched as Korosu clamped the padded metal piece around a wing, then hooked on the sharp blade, and repeated the action on the other. "Good, they'll still fit." Korosu nodded in approval.

"Okay, now bring your wings straight out." I did, and was surprised at how light the metal was. "Cross them a bit, good. Now all we need is an enemy." Together, we took off my wing blades and stored them in a special sheath that now hung over my back.

Later, when everyone was starting to get to sleep, I told them about a party that was going to happen on Halloween night. Kakatte-iru wanted to go, and Korosu decided to go along to accompany me. Akari had wanted to stay for some reason known only to her.

As we were sleeping, Kakatte-iru had snuggled up to me, and I had wrapped my arms and wings and around her.

Back at the castle

It had been two days since Harry Potter had disappeared, and the school was in uproar. There were rumors flying that he had been kidnapped by Death Eaters, or that he had simply run off ((Which was true)), or there were the more obscure ones, like he had been eaten by a werewolf. One first year said that he had been turned into a pumpkin, but that's beside the point.

The point that I was trying to make was that nobody knew the truth except two people—Ronald Weasley and Albus Dumbledore. Hermione was confused because she couldn't get Ron to even look at her, and Professor Dumbledore had spent the last few days shut up in his office.

Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke didn't seem too disturbed, but Kagome and the other ninja had been scouring Hogsmead and the Forbidden forest. They had found nothing, of course. After all, they couldn't follow a trail in the air.

Finally, after about six weeks, they gave up the search. Ron had starting to get back to normal, but he didn't talk as much and had soon quit the Quidditch team, although Professor McGonagall wanted to make him Captain. Instead, Ginny was made Captain, whose team promptly lost all their matches, because she was becoming interested in a certain raven-haired ninja guy, and they spent their nights in dark, abandoned corridors doing stuff I aught not to mention around the children.

Yuki had to start sleeping with Hiei because Gaara and Kagome, and Kurama and Yusuke were touching each other a bit _too_ much for him to be comfortable in the room.

'Yep,' Yuki thought, curled up at the foot of Hiei's bed, 'life officially sucks.'

Back to the sea cave

_Korosu's POV_

It was the day before the Halloween party that Maboroshi, Kakatte-iru and I were going to go to across the forest at the castle. At Maboroshi's suggestion, we agreed to go armed, just in case. I carried my katana, and Kakatte-iru had her chain swords.

Maboroshi himself had grown, taller and in other ways. He was now almost six and a half feet tall. His wings had probably quadrupled in size, far outstripping mine by at least a few feet; his hair had also grown, reaching the small of his back. He wore his wing blades and carried his staff. Purple eyes now adorned his face, replacing the green ones that he had when he first came to us.

"C'mon," I said, "Let's go." Maboroshi nodded, and sprang up, hovering, and blowing back all of our hair in the wind he was creating, the metal on his wings flashing. Kakatte-iru also jumped up and grabbed Maboroshi's free hand.

"Korosu! We need to leave, otherwise we'll be late!" Rolling my eyes, I took a running start and flew west over the forest.

We had left fairly early in the afternoon, so we arrived at the castle as twilight fell, and several students were walking inside, probably late getting to the party. One, a girl with bushy brown looked to the sky and saw them; then she nudged her red-haired companion, who turned.

Kakatte-iru squeezed Maboroshi's hand —he had gone as white as a sheet. "Mabo, dear, what's wrong?"

Maboroshi shook his head, "Nothing. Let's land."

The students jumped and scrambled back as the three of us landed on the grass. Seeing as I was the silently elected spokesperson, I stepped forward, and asked, "Is this Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" I was careful to speak softly, and not present my normal attitude 'problem,' as Demo had so beautifully put it once before.

The boy nodded yes. "What do you want?"

Maboroshi stepped forward, "We're here to see the Headmaster; for business, y'know."

The girl nodded this time, "Okay, but who are you?"

I looked at Kakatte-iru for an answer. She bounded forward eagerly, and shook the girl's hand. "My name's Kakatte-iru! Mister hottie over there," She pointed a thumb over her shoulder at Maboroshi, "is Maboroshi, and the other guy is Korosu."

I propped my fists on my hips in mock anger and said sarcastically, "Oh, thanks, I'm 'other guy,' while lucky Maboroshi is 'Mister hottie.'"

Kakatte-iru turned angrily to me, 'Well, I'm sorry if you're not hot!"

Sighing at his girlfriend's stupidity, Maboroshi pulled Kakatte-iru around by her shoulders and planted a rough and passionate kiss on her lips. Kakatte-iru immediately forgot our argument and began to kiss back, pulling Maboroshi's ears forward to deepen the kiss further.

I clucked my tongue and rolled my eyes at them. "Well, what are you two's names?" I asked the two flaming red blushing students. I started to walk to the castle, sweeping the teens in front of me with my wings, blocking out their view of the navy blue and black-purple bat demons.

They looked up at me, because I was taller than them, "I'm Ron, and this is Hermione."

"Ron and Hermione, nice names. Want to know what my name means?" I grinned down at them. They had no idea. I crouched down, flipping my wings onto my back. "My name means 'kill.'" Their eyes widened. I chuckled as I watched as their expressions to curiosity, to surprise, to horror.

I bent back down and whispered to them, "Why, don't you go inside for now? I'll separate the two lovebirds back there." I grinned as they looked over my winged shoulder. They nodded, and I pushed them into the castle.

I turned and almost cackled with glee. I immediately began plotting on how to separate Maboroshi and Kakatte-iru that would irritate them the most. Smirking, I jumped on Maboroshi, throwing him to the ground, and, ignoring his and Kakatte-iru's protests, sat on Maboroshi's hips; pulled him up by the front of his shirt with one hand, tearing the fabric with needle-sharp claws.

I looked smugly at Kakatte-iru; then turned my attention back to the man under me. I traced a free claw on Maboroshi's chest, following the curves of his well-defined muscles.

My claw was now following Maboroshi's cheekbone, then around his ear and ear tip. I fingered the tip, making Maboroshi have to hold in a moan. I brought my claw around to the rounded back softly, making him screech in held-in pleasure. My lips hovered near his, but didn't touch. "Just give in, 'Roshi-kun."

He stared back at me in rebellion. "Don't call me 'Roshi-kun!"

"Mm-hm. Yeah, sure, whatever you say 'Roshi-kun." And, before his lips could protest, mine crashed down onto his. It had been intended as a second-long kiss, but I found that Maboroshi wouldn't let me break it. I fought for air, eventually opened my mouth, his tongue slipped in-between my lips, and moved over my teeth.

Gently, ever so gently, I bit Maboroshi's tongue, and it retreated. I rolled off of Maboroshi's body. Disgruntled, I stood and ruffled my wings. "We'd better go, you guys. We're late as it is."

Kakatte-iru gave Maboroshi a hand up and together we jogged into the castle to meet the Headmaster, following Ron and Hermione.

As fate would have it, we ran into another boy and girl. The boy had spiky red hair and a tattoo on his forehead that said, 'ai', meaning love, and the girl had long raven hair. Her clothing was reminiscent of a warrior. Her face had certain elegance about it, however, that made me think of a princess, despite her stance and the clothes. She wore a gold tunic and a deep blue knee-length skirt with a slit in it up to mid-thigh.

She smirked as she watched me look her up and down; then leaned into the guy next to her as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "The password is bat wings." She was looking directly at Maboroshi as she said this, looking at him as if she knew him.

Hermione nodded. "Okay, thanks," He motioned us to follow her, and we did.

_No POV_

Kagome put a hand on Maboroshi's shoulder as he went to brush by her. She hissed into his ear-ringed ear, "Why are you back here?"

Maboroshi hissed back at her, "That's not really any of your business, now is it? Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be going with my friends." He tried to pull away, but Kagome held onto his upper arm.

"Which ones?"

"The ones with wings! My only friends!" Maboroshi moved a wing up to her neck and pressed a wing blade against it. He brought across the sharp metal and drew a shallow line of red. Then he walked away, grabbing Kakatte-iru's hand and thumping his spear butt on the stone.

Kagome, pressed a hand up to her neck, turned, and walked away, hand in hand with Gaara, kissing him on the cheek. "Let's go to your room and feel each other up." Gaara smirked down at her, a lustful look in his eyes. "Ooh, I like that look you're giving me, tanuki."

Kakatte-iru and Maboroshi over heard Gaara and Kagome just before they were out of earshot. "Sounds like a good idea, eh, 'Roshi-kun?"

"As soon as we can get away," Maboroshi's hand moved to stroke his hopefully potential mate's thigh.

Korosu rolled his eyes and sped up to walk next to Ron and Hermione. They were talking about somebody named 'Harry Potter.'

Suddenly, they stopped. Maboroshi ran into Korosu's back, who collided with Hermione, and Korosu sprawled, his wings bringing down Ron, too. Maboroshi rolled forward over Korosu's back, and he, too, landed in a heap.

"Oops," he muttered from his tumbled position. He looked up into Professor Dumbledore's face. Then, almost as if he realized who it was and the position he was in, Maboroshi scrabbled around, before ending up crouching on the ground, claws, well, clawing into the solid stone.

Dumbledore smiled gently at Kakatte-iru, the only one who had managed to stay upright, "Well, I see we have some guests." Kakatte-iru blushed.

Maboroshi spun around and helped Korosu up, and both of them helping Ron and Hermione.

Maboroshi glared into Dumbledore's eyes hatefully. "We're not staying long, or in the castle. We just came to tell you that we were staying on the school grounds for a while." He spun his spear around once, silver blade flashing.

Kakatte-iru bowed slightly to Dumbledore, "I apologize for my friend's rudeness. He is usually not this way. He has been… tense… since we entered the school grounds." She grabbed Korosu's wrist and pulled him after her, wings colliding.

Maboroshi stormed ahead, glaring at the occasional student that stood in the hall, Kakatte-iru and Korosu panting along after him.

"Maboroshi!" Kakatte-iru called out to him. His purple eyes reflected like a cat's in the darkness of the grounds. The eyes tilted as Maboroshi tilted his head to the side, beckoning them to follow him into the air. Korosu shrugged at Kakatte-iru, who shrugged back at him. In a dulled flurry of red and dark blue, Korosu and Kakatte-iru took off, spiraling up to the top of the Astronomy tower, the highest tower the castle.

A flash of the steel that was on his wings and the moonlight was all that signaled to his position. He was sitting, arms around his legs, wings stretched out wide, basking in the moon.

"Maboroshi, what's wrong?"

"There's something that I haven't told you guys." Maboroshi sighed, and rested his forehead on his knees. "Before I came to you guys, I was a student here at the school. I was a wizard, and a had a fairly normal life, unless you included the fact that the evilest wizard in the history of all the worlds have known is after me.

"My name was Harry Potter, the 'Chosen one,' the 'boy who lived.'" Harry laughed. "Imagine the irony... I must have really bad karma"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Inari- this is like fourteen pages on word! But now I'm out of ideas... sighs that's what I get for updating so quick.

luney- still, fourteen pages! Sweet.


	6. Betrayal isn't all that bitter

Betray Your Wings

Chapter 6: Betrayal isn't all that bitter

Written (mostly) by Lady Inari  
Beta-ed (a little) by anime-luney

Inari-uhm... yah, IT'S FINISHED! It took so long not only because of the length, but I was partially grounded during this time. But, on the upside, I almost have chapter 7 done! I was going to update this yesterday, but the servers at school were unplugged, which meant no more internet! I'm just warning you now, but if you don't like messed up yaoi stuff to back out now! Oh, yah, the title has been changed to Betray Your Wings!

luney- yeah, but it's gonna be great in the end, so stick around! ;3

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakatte-iru was surprised. "You were... human?" Korosu snarled, and turned away.

"Of course he was human. He acted that way from the beginning, we just never realized it, not being among them for more than a hundred years."

Harry tightened his grip on his knees. They were talking about him like he was a dog. Tears sprang to his eyes and he fought to keep them back.

Kakatte-iru and Korosu's conversation continued for several minutes, before Korosu launched himself off the tower, and headed for the forest. Kakatte-iru looked back at Harry and shook her head sadly. She blew him a kiss, then, too left.

Sunrise came hours later, and Harry fell asleep. He woke as twilight was falling. Harry had talked to Kuroune in his dream and knew what to do. There was a book in the library at the house at Grimmauld Place. It gave instructions on how to summon and make the body of a spirit. A bat demon's spirit, to be exact.

Maboroshi smirked at the thought of Korosu and Kakatte-iru's faces at the sight of his ancestral father, since they 'knew him so well.'

He beautifully swan dived off the edge of the tower, swooped around the castle once, and headed south towards where London ought to be.

The young bat didn't seem to care that he was flying low over cities and towns. If the muggles saw him, he was so dark that he would be a shape, and flying fast enough that the dark shape would be a blur.

Ironically, an owl watcher got a clear shot of Harry's face and wings, and by the next night, his picture was on the local news station. But more on that later.

When Harry reached Grimmauld Place, the sun was starting to rise again and his wings were burning from having to work for so long without a break.

'Since I can't sleep, I might as well go look for that book.' With that thought in mind, Harry began searching for the book. 'It shouldn't be that hard, after all, how many books can be silver and black with purple symbols?'

A lot, it seemed. About half the books in the library carried the description of the book he was looking for. It was in the last book he found; sitting all alone on a shelf that Harry had remembered clearing off with Sirius the summer he had spent in the house. It was the only one that Sirius had saved, saying, "It might be some help to somebody someday." And it had. Harry opened the book and inspected the pages: beautifully flowing purple words written on thin, pure white paper with what must have been a very expensive and exotic quill.

"Is this it, Kuroune?" Harry asked.

'Yes, it is.'

"Did you write it?"

'No, Youko did. I could never write human script so beautifully.'

Harry turned several pages and found the one that he needed. It contained the instructions on how to perform the spell.

"'During the day'," he muttered. "That could be a problem."

'Why?'

"We have to be on a rooftop. During the middle of the day. People will take pictures and my face will be all over the world."

'Don't worry so much, 'Roshi-kun.'

Harry grunted. "Let's do this, Kuroune."

Grumbling about the sun and how bright it was, Harry left the house and, sighing, swung himself up onto the roof by the eaves by hand, marked book page under the other arm.

Harry perched on the chimney, legs crossed, book open in his lap. He read the instructions and the incantation. It was as though the spell was made for him and Kuroune.

Kuroune's spirit was near, so the energy the Maboroshi needed was relatively little. He started the chant:

Look,   
Wonder...   
Die,   
Create...   
Great bat spirit,   
Heed my call.   
Find the soul of Kuroune,   
And create the body of Kuroune.   
Heed my call,   
I-the Maboroshi!   
  
Harry repeated the chant three more times, with every line, a patch in front of Maboroshi grew more and more solid, forming into Kuroune, complete with wings, vest, black hat and scythe ((Inari- Yes, Kuroune does carry a scythe. I did research on it! Luney-You had to research it? O.O Inari- I just wanted to make sure!))

Kuroune let out a small noise of protest as he fell to the semi-flat roof of the late Black mansion.

Harry scrambled down off his chimney-top perch to give Kuroune a hand up. "Nice to see you in the flesh, Kuroune."

"It's nice to be back in the flesh, Harry-kun."

Harry glanced around nervously. "Let's get inside, quick, before someone spots us."

"Okay. Here, I'll get the book."

Kuroune jumped off the edge of the roof and landed with a solid, muffled thump on the hard ground. Harry followed him, opening the door and pointing him to a bed and clean clothes.  
**  
****Hogwarts castle ****  
**  
Kagome rolled out of bed from next to an awake Gaara at her usual 5:00 AM. She picked up her clothes from where they were scattered halfway across the room.

"Gaara," Kagome muttered in said guy's direction, "Now I have to fix the brand new clothes the I got from Itachi before we left. Did you have to use your claws?"

Gaara sat up and stretched, "What can I say, Kagome? You make me... insane. In a good way."

Kagome smiled and sat in Gaara's lap, legs crossed, running a finger along Gaara's cheekbone, "That's okay, Gaara. You're exhilarating when Shukaku is influencing you. Even better than the Kyuubi."

Gaara narrowed his eyes and shoved Kagome's hand off his cheek. Angrily, he spoke out, "What do you mean, the Kyuubi!"

"I'm kidding, Gaar."

Smirking, Gaara shoved the still naked Kagome back onto the bed and kissed her roughly. "You'd better be, girl, cuz if I hear about you being with the Kyuubi, I'll kill him and make sure you're mine. For good."

"Oh, scary." Kagome smirked back at the tanuki boy, tracing muscles on his body close to hers. "Just what I wanted to hear, Tanuki."

**Meanwhile, somewhere**

A man sniffed the air. His white dog ears slammed flat against his head as he inhaled the (to him) foul scent. He scowled, and then darted off to tell his master about the going-ons at Hogwarts.

The man landed on a thick oak branch. He bowed to the man that was sitting under a tree near the dog-eared man's. The man under the tree nodded his head. He had red eyes and black hair pulled into a low ponytail, and wore a black cloak with red cloud designs on it. "What news comes from Hogwarts, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha jumped down, wide, red sleeves flapping. He bowed again, and said, "Master Itachi, please forgive me if this is offensive to you, but Kagome has been seducing the tanuki boy, Gaara."

Itachi's eyes darkened with anger, becoming a lighter crimson "And Sasuke?"

"He too has found himself a girl. But sir, shall I call the demon troops and Death Eaters for an attack?"

"Yes, later." Itachi seemed confused. He stood up and pulled the white-haired young man to him. Itachi pulled Inuyasha's chin and kissed him roughly and passionately. At his touch, Inuyasha obediently opened his mouth and tilted his head back. Itachi moaned with pleasure as Inuyasha's strong body responded to his own.

A snapping twig startled them, however, and they broke apart. Finally, after a tense moment, Itachi muttered, "Go get the demons and all the Death eaters. Make sure you bring the demons that will affect our... friends."

Inuyasha bowed, and whistled piercingly. A demon filtered through the leafy canopy. The demon's eyes were glazed over, giving the impression he was dead. "Good. You're here, Korosu. Go get the Death eaters from the other camp, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha scampered off, returning a few minutes later with 100 or more Death eaters and over 200 A-class or higher demons.

The huge group moved through the forest towards Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

**Back to Grimmauld Place**

It was morning again. Kuroune sat up, sweating and panting. He flipped the sheets aside, and opened a window. After he had caught his breath, Kuroune pounded down the hall to Harry's room.

Kuroune shook Harry awake with a cry of, "Harry-kun! Wake up! Something horrible is going to happen at Hogwarts!"

Kuroune danced around anxiously as Harry scrambled into his clothes. "Grab your weapons, then, Kuro! We're going to Hogwarts!"

"Yes, of course!" Kuroune scrambled back to his room and hurriedly got ready.

6.241 seconds later, Harry and Kuroune were in the yard in front of the house. Both jumped as about fifty reporters were standing there. One, a woman, spotted Harry and Kuroune, who were trying to edge away without being spotted, shouted, "There they are!"

Kuroune looked at Harry, and Harry looked at Kuroune: "Uh-oh. Run!" They yelled in unison and started running, arms pumping.

Finally starting to think, Kuroune took off, wings spread. "Take off, 'Roshi-kun!"

Harry, too, spread his wings and powered forward through the air. He tilted his body and gracefully banked to face the reporters. His cold stare stopped them in their tracks. Icily, he growled.

You could hear the collective gulp. Harry turned in the air and headed back north in the direction of Hogwarts.

The castle was in sight in less than 4 hours, which was good, considering that it had been more than 150 miles to go; and had taken only one ten minute break when Maboroshi's wings had cramped up.

"So, where are they, Kuro?"

"Let's check around the other side of the castle."

They did, and as they reached the lake, they heard nothing but silence.

Kuroune whispered to Harry, "Land on the roof. We can spy on them until we know what's going on." They did, and watched in amazement as a huge group came out of the forest to face a medium-sized group from Hogwarts.

The huge group was half demons. Demons of all breeds and sizes and colors. The rest were human wizards, faces masked with... well... masks ((Inari- what were you expecting, paper bags, or something? Luney-well, duh! What else would they be masked with? Socks? Banana peels? Inari- EWW! They'd be like walking trash cans))

Standing behind the two obvious leaders was a demon. He had red bat wings: it was Korosu.

Eyes widening, Harry gazed at Korosu in alarm. He was so stunned that Kuroune had to help him stay standing up.

Kuroune watched as a girl from the Hogwarts side stepped forward towards the leaders of the demon group.

A boy with the same black hair as the girl caught hold of the girl's wrist and tried to pull her back. The girl turned back and ferociously slapped the younger boy across the face. With a cry of pain and alarm, the black-haired boy staggered back into the Hogwarts line.

"Who is that?" Kuroune asked, amazed.

"Her name is Kagome. The boy's is Sasuke." Harry had apparently snapped out of his daze. "Should we land, Kuroune? We might want to hear this, and the wind is blowing away the sound."

Harry pulled his arm from Kuroune's grip and dived off the tower roof. The wind whistling over Harry's wings, created the sound of a jet plane, and all the Hogwarts defenders looked up, and then ducked.

Harry banked in a tigh circle and landed in front of the Headmaster. Dumbledore, who seemed surprised at Maboroshi and even more so when Kuroune landed and looked at him, then up and down the row of teachers, and Gaara, Yuki and Sasuke.

The light in his eyes jumped when they fell on Kurama, whose gold eyes were narrowed in suspicion at Kuroune.

Kuroune tried to hug Kurama, but was pushed away, and he landed on his butt, eyes wide. "Kurama?" Kuroune weakly asked his old partner.

"You are not my old partner." Kuroune's eyes filled with tears.

"What? But I am! Kurama, what's happened to you?" Maboroshi helped a weak-kneed Kuroune to his feet. Kuroune turned and grabbed the front of Maboroshi's shirtwho was holding him up reassuringly,and glared at Kurama through the tears gathered in his right eye.

Kurama cast his gold eyes down guiltily, then, as if struck by inspiration, he stuck a clawed hand into the pocket of his robes. He pulled out a red pendant on a silver chain ((Inari- I'm assuming it's silver, it's kinda hard to tell on the movie Luney- good enough, I still love his pendant. (wants it) TT )) The kitsune studied the pendant for a moment, then held it out to Kuroune, who hesitantly snagged the pendant from his partner's hand.

"Kurama, where-" But the bat demon's question was interrupted with the clash of metal on metal.

The bat demon, half-demon bat and youko-turned-human-turned-youko turned to the enemy side. Kagome had two of her kunai on the white-haired man. One was at his throat, the other knocked away by ahuge fang-likesword.

Kagome's red sharingan eyes shone with a look of utter hatred. She muttered something unintelligible, but the tone was clear from the look on her face- it was a threat.

She looked at the other man and asked a question. The black-haired man shook his head in response.

Obviously defeated, Kagome withdrew her kunai from Inuyasha's throat. After Inuyasha had sheathed his sword, Kagome embraced her brother, Itachi.

Itachi murmured something in Kagome's ear, and Kagome smiled up at him.

Sasuke and Gaara growled in unison- neither like Itachi.

To Sasuke, Itachi was the one that had killed (most of) his clan; and to Gaara, Itachi was a potential rival for Kagome's love, something that his demon side was NOT happy about.

In a startling move from Gaara, a shurikan narrowly whizzed by Itachi's left ear. Itachi snarled, and tried to use his Sharingan eyes to make Gaara relive the memories when he had killed his mother.

Kagome, having seen Itachi do this on several different people, jumped in the path of his eyes, and fell heavily to the ground, witnessing memories almost a decade old.


	7. Iris

Betray Your Wings

Chapter 7: Iris

Written (mostly) by Lady Inari

Beta-ed (a little) by anime-luney

Inari- Minor blood, and what really happened the night Sasuke's parents were killed. If you really look at the lyrics, and the paragraphs below them, it looks like what really happened matches the lyrics. Spooky, if you ask me. I never really noticed until a while ago...

_There was a bloodstained kunai in my hand. There was one more person left in the mansion that I had left to kill: My mother. My red eyes flickered back and forth as I stalked her like the foxes that I had lived my life with. I found her battling my younger twin brother._

"Leave her, brother! She is mine!"_ He moved away, looking at my face, which was splattered with the blood of the victims of my kunai blade and the eyes that were both sharingan and misted over with bloodlust._

"She is yours, onee-chan. I'll go look for survivors. I don't think we've found Sasuke yet."_ The woman's eyes widened, looking so very much like a deer caught in the headlights of the truck that was about to run her over._

"Not Sasuke! Please, take me instead!"_ I grinned ferally, and pounced on the woman that was once my mother, and drove my kunai deep into her chest; into her heart._

"As you wish, mother." _My eyes stared down into hers as I watched the light in them died, and her screams fell away._

_**And I'd give up forever to touch you,**_

_**Cuz I know that you feel me somehow.**_

_**You're the closest to Heaven,**_

_**That I'll ever be,**_

_**And I don't want to go home right now.**_

_Huh? Whose voice was that? I looked up and around. The voice was from inside my head, and all around me. _

_I opened my eyes. I hadn't realized that they were closed._

_**All I can taste is this moment,**_

_**And all I can breathe is your life.**_

_**Sooner, or later, it's over,**_

_**I just don't want to miss you tonight.**_

I was lying on a bed, white sheets pulled up around my chin. I looked around, eyes only half open because of the light streaming in from the windows above my head. Sitting in a chair next to me was Gaara. Next to his chair was the gourd full of sand that he always carried with him. He was the one who was singing, and so beautifully at that.

**And I don't want the world to see me,**

**Because I don't think that they'd understand.**

**When everything's made to be broken,**

**I just want you to know who I am**

My eyes slid shut; the sun was warming my face. I thought over what had happened. My eyes snapped open again as I finally took in what had happened.

**And you can't fight the tears that ain't comin', **

**Or the moment of truth in your lies.**

**When everything feels like the movies, **

**Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive...**

The last time I was forced to relieve the memory when I had killed _her_ as I thought of my mother, I had collapsed on the ground and hadn't come out of it for more than 12 hours. Itachi had done it, even though it was an accident.

Startled at this thought, I sat up suddenly, and felt my head spin. "Ugh," I muttered, holding my head. Gaara was there, holding me.

"Are you alright, Kagome?" The question sounded odd, as though he was thinking about something else as he said it.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a headache." But that wasn't exactly true. I had spent years repressing those memories into a dark corner of my mind, and now I found that I just didn't have the will power to force them back where they were. "Are you okay, Gaara?"

"I'm… not entirely sure. It's not actually me that's the problem; it's what you did for me that is. What I mean to say is… why did you go to all the bother of saving me when I'm just a demon?" Gaara moved away and stared at his hands as if they were covered on blood.

"Gaara! How could you say something like that? You know you're not a demon. But I wouldn't care even if you were, because I'd still love you." I felt my cheeks heat up and I was sure it wasn't the sun on my face that was the cause.

Gaara clenched a hand and turned back to me. He pulled me up out of the bed and kissed me. He broke it, however, before I could begin to kiss back. I looked at my future mate with wide, pouting eyes, begging him to kiss me again. "Thank you Kagome. You have no idea how much that means to me when you say that you love me. I love you, too, Kagome."

I brought my hands around Gaara's back and pulled his shirt off his right shoulder. My long-fingered, pale hand touched the exposed skin gently.

"Kagome, you know we shouldn't do this here. Someone might walk in, like your brother."

I sighed. Of course I knew that; I was just hoping. "Yeah, that'd be just like Itachi to do. But can I at least have a kiss?"

Gaara smiled and kissed me. I began to kiss back and allowed his tongue to slip into my mouth and turning it into a wet, French kiss. We grew more and more oblivious to our surroundings, until we were pushed apart and Gaara was punched in the cheek and hit the wall with a resounding crack, slid down the wall and hit the floor.

As Gaara struggled to get to his feet holding the ribs that had hit the floor when he landed, I whirled around to face an angry Itachi. Standing in the doorway was Dumbledore and Inuyasha and Kuroune and Maboroshi and Kurama. The last four were grinning.

I yelled angrily at my red-eyed brother, "What was that for, you BAKA!"

"What was what for, sister? Giving that demon what he deserved, by any chance?"

I sucked in air angrily, before letting it out in a loud, LOUD shout, "Don't you DARE call him a demon, Itachi!" Itachi looked surprised, and, was that fear I saw on his face? I sighed, and flicked my net of black hair around my face and turned to help Gaara up off the ground. I slung one of his arms around my shoulders and hoisted him to his feet. I glared angrily at my twin brother. "And don't you dare insult my future mate, brother. If you do again, I'll kill you in the same way that I killed your mother."

"What, consumed by bloodlust from killing everyone in the house?" I snarled at him.

"Ooh, tension. Glad to see that my remaining family doesn't have _any_ problems _what-so-ever_." Itachi whipped his head around, black ponytail flying to face Sasuke, who had joined the group standing in the Infirmary doorway. I just rolled my eyes.

Sasuke had started to talk more, which happened to bring out his sarcastic side. I couldn't tell what was making Sasuke talk more, but I was almost positive that it had something to do with that red-haired witch that I had seen him walk across the grounds one night with awhile back.

I had stayed out of his business, because I had no business in my youngest brother's affairs. "So," I muttered, "What's gonna happen now?"

Gaara, still in pain, whispered something into my ear. I cracked a grin. I helped Gaara sit down on the edge of the bed that I had not too long ago occupied, and walked over to Sasuke and the rest of the group by the doors. I whispered something into each of their ears, everyone except Dumbledore and Inuyasha.

The four grinned and bolted out of the room. I walked back across the room to where Itachi was watching, stunned. I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the Infirmary. I winked to a scowling Gaara as I passed. "Why don't we go take a walk, brother?"

From the look on my twin's face, I could tell he was confused by my mood swings. We walked down to the grounds in silence. My razor-sharp senses were on high alert because I could tell that we were being followed by a demon. Not a full-blooded demon, but a half. I let my right free hand inch down to my kunai pouch.

I grasped the handle of one particularly bloodstained one. That's right, I still have that kunai from seven years ago when I had gone on that killing rampage, which was more than Itachi could say, at least. I flipped it so that I could use it more like a dagger. I spun around and saw that inu hanyou from before.

"You." I growled. "Tell me something, brother. Why do you have the demon that killed Sango under your command?"

Itachi said nothing. Inuyasha, however sneered, "It was not only Sango that I killed. I also killed Miroku and my half-brother, Sesshomaru."

Hissing, I leapt forward and attacked with my kunai. Inuyasha, however, dodged, and Itachi pulled me back. I froze as I felt cold steel against my throat. ((Inari- this was supposed to be the end of this chapter, but I couldn't let it go. Luney-))

But it wasn't my twin—it was a bat demon that I had not sensed. He pressed the razor-sharp katana against my throat, but the blade was knocked away by a black spear. Holding onto the spear was another bat demon, this one with black wings-- it was Maboroshi. He tackled Korosu into the dirt and threw his katana away.

_No POV_

Maboroshi snarled into Korosu's face and his eyes returned to their normal vermillion color. As the black bat demon shook his head in exasperation, a thick lock of his black hair fell across his right eye. He stood up and walked away, leaving the four stunned persons behind him.

Harry walked into the castle and up into the Gryffindor common room. He stalked up to his old dormitory and to his bed. He sat down heavily, sighing as the bed did the same. Harry moved to the trunk at the end of his bed. He squatted down in front of it and opened it.

Lying on top of his folded robes was his Firebolt. Wryly, he smiled, 'Amazing, once I thought that riding this was like flying. I guess I have no real reason for it anymore.'

Harry pulled out a quill and a scrap of parchment. He started to scrawl out a message, before he realized that it wasn't English. It was like English to Harry, but he knew that Ron wouldn't be able to read it. He flipped over the parchment and began to write again in his messy, extended human writing: _Ron, you may think that I'm gone for good, but I'm not. I among you, but I have also no need for my Firebolt for reasons you might already know; so I'm giving it to you. Harry, also known as Maboroshi._

Harry laid the Firebolt on Ron's bed and the note folded over the top of it; and walked out of the room. He moved across the castle, snake-like, but not particularly trying to avoid the students. He was planning to reveal his true identity to Dumbledore, even though Harry suspected that the old man knew that he was a former student.

Scoffing, Maboroshi padded to the Headmaster's office. The man was already there, he knew. The gargoyle guarding the office let him through when he took a look at the intimidating demon.

He didn't even bother to knock on the heavy wooden door with the hand that wasn't grasping the black spear. He sidled into the room, the bell on his earring ringing softly.

"Headmaster," he said respectfully, bowing his head before straightening up. "There is something that I need to tell you. I am not who I appear to be. I told you when we met before that my name was Maboroshi." Harry sighed, and pushed the bangs off his forehead, revealing his lightning-bolt shaped scar.

Dumbledore, who was sitting at his desk, looked at Harry in surprise and smiled. "Well, this is a pleasant surprise. I had a guess but I had dismissed it at the sight that you had wings. How did you get them?"

"No, I'm sorry but that is my business and nobody else's. If you'll excuse me." Maboroshi bowed slightly, a habit he had picked up from his friends at the cave, and moved out the door, pausing to pet Fawkes on the top of his head. He exited the castle and flew towards the cave where Sirius had lived for a short while.

He had barely entered the cave and sat down with his back to the entrance, before he felt a club hit the back of his head and he fell unconscious, a shadow falling over his limp body, spear clattering and rolling away.

Inari- Well, at least you know more about Kagome's past… and what'll happen to Harry, and who was the owner of that club! There's something in the first chapter that was mentioned about Kagome being on Gaara's team… If we saw Temari in the first Chapter, so that leaves… Who she 'was' and what her Sharingan can do, will become important, so the first one to figure it out gets a whole truckload of plushies!

Luney-I hope you guys have storage. That's a lot of plushies to win!


	8. Dammit

Chapter 8: Dammit.

Inari- This is actually the second half of what was supposed to be chapter 7, but I have writer's block and decided to update if only for luney-chan's sake… kinda sad when even a reviewer can't make me happy… But in order for ME to make LUNEY-CHAN happy, I have to add in some yaoi, so just in case, here's a warning… drags out Gaara IF YOU ARE A HOMOPHOBE, GET OUT! AND IF YOU DON'T AND YOU ARE STILL IN HERE, THEN I'LL SIC GAARA ON YOU! And I mean it, too! Oh yeah, and some disturbing information about Harry's parents…

Luney-Yip, yaoi. Is a yaoi lunatic Hehehe.

When Maboroshi woke up, his hands were cuffed together; his wings were bound to his bare chest using none too soft rope.

Harry looked around the stone room. It was cold, dark, and had no windows. The darkness wasn't a problem, however, because he could see in the dark. He could make out a door that looked to be steel. Harry jumped when the door opened when a man stepped in.

It was no ordinary man: It was Lord Voldemort. His red slit eyes pinned Maboroshi down with his gaze. Maboroshi squirmed for a second, then glared hatefully up at his enemy.

"So," Voldemort began, "How is my little bat doing?" Voldemort bent down and lifted up Harry's head. Maboroshi growled, and bared his fangs. Voldemort whispered down into his ear, "Pets shouldn't growl at their masters."

Maboroshi growled back savagely, "I'm not your pet!"

"Oh, but you are." And, as if to prove his point, Voldemort brought his lips down onto Maboroshi's and kissed him. Maboroshi's fangs bit down on the intruding lips and he was released almost instantaneously.

"You sick freak!" Maboroshi hissed. "Tell me why I'm here before I rip you to shreds!" Being semi-knocked out and crumpling on the floor, jarring a wing and slicing open his Achilles tendon with the sharp point on his right wing, rewarded his demanding question.

Maboroshi screamed in pain, before taking three gasping, shuddering breaths and falling silent; he couldn't even twitch a toe on his right foot the muscles were so damaged. He looked up at Voldemort, who was standing there, grinning. Maboroshi glared at him for a second, then closed his eyes. He could feel his whole body going numb from blood loss, and his last coherent thought before he fell into swirling darkness was that Voldemort was a good kisser.

**Hogwarts**

Kuroune was sitting in a beech tree at the lake's edge. The tree shifted, but there was no wind to move it. Kuroune sighed "What are you doing here, Kurama?"

Kurama jumped up into the tree onto a branch opposite Kuroune's on the other side of the trunk. "I came to talk to you."

"About what, fox?" Kuroune sighed as the tree moved into a more comfortable position against his back.

"How did you come back for one? I thought you died at that castle?" Kurama's voice was curious, but underlying that curiosity was a tone of guilt, and Kuroune didn't miss it. No doubt Kurama still felt bad about his old partner dying, then treating him like that before.

"I did die in that castle. But not right away; I was tortured first. The mistress of the castle made human women she had caught rape me. One of them, a redhead named Lily, eventually got pregnant, and I was locked in a small room, chained to the wall. I was being starved, and a demon came to whip me everyday until I fell unconscious." Here, Kuroune's voice cracked, but he kept talking through his accumulating tears, "Kurama, the demon looked like you. He kept telling me how you never liked me, and that I was just being used by you." Kuroune stopped here, taking a deep breath and falling silent.

"Oh Inari-sama, Kuroune. Why didn't you try to escape?" Kurama was horrified.

"I did try, Kurama. Believe me, I did. But after a while, I couldn't even move, and my whole body was bloody. But that's in the past, now, Kurama. How did you get my pendant? I was sure that when I died, I still had it around my neck. That was one thing that I wouldn't let them take from me, so how did you get it?"

Kurama told him about the imposter and what had happened. Kuroune had opened his mouth to say something, when a demon suddenly appeared at the lakeside.

It was a demoness, a white tiger, by the looks of her. She wore a black Chinese-style dress, but it was veined with white and silver streaks. Her tail was striped black and white, just like a regular tiger's, but black ears popped out of her knee-length black hair.

Blue stripes ran like lightning up around her arms, starting at the fingertips and ending at her elbows. There was another blue tattoo-like mark beneath her left eye in the shape of a paw with claws outstretched.

She looked around and saw Kuroune staring at her in amazement. She walked toward him, sashaying gently. Kuroune gulped as he watched her hips sway from side to side. She stopped at the foot of the tree, and asked, "Whare is Yusuke-sahma?" Kurama had bolted around the tree and stood next to his friend on the suddenly platform-like tree branch.

"He's in the castle. I'll show you!" But Kuroune had already darted to the ground and was standing in front of the demoness. Kurama growled and transformed into a three-tailed silver fox and ran out in front of them, head held up proudly and ears erect.

But he wasn't that silvery-blue color. The last third of each of his tails were red, and so was his muzzle, making him look like a wild animal. A stripe from his muzzle ran up his nose and spread out to cover the whole of his ears.

The demoness immediately began to compliment Kurama on his number of tails and the softness of his fur.

Kuroune knew that Kurama in fox form couldn't smirk, but that didn't stop Kuroune from glaring at him as his kitsune best friend looked haughtily at the bat from the corner of his eye. They walked into the castle in a strained silence, Kurama showing the demoness to the door of Yusuke's office.

She hugged Kurama, and pecked Kuroune on the cheek. "Th'nks boys. My n'mes Tora." It was Kurama's turn to glare at an obviously pleased Kuroune.

Tora knocked twice on the office door with two of her knuckles, then walked in without any hesitation at all.

Several minutes later, there was a loud crash and an obviously PO'ed Yusuke stormed out of his office, Tora behind him. Yusuke saw Kurama and Kuroune standing there looking at him with curious expressions on their faces. Yusuke growled and grabbed the fronts of their shirts and pulled their faces close to his, almost lifting them off the ground. He snarled out in a hoarse whisper, "If you two so much as _look_ at Tora the wrong way, I swear I'll make sure that neither of you will have any children as long as you live!"

The blue marks that identified him as a toushin flickered into existence on Yusuke's skin as his youki levels spiked dangerously close to that he had possessed when Raizen had first taken over his body.

Yusuke released a startled Kurama and an obviously frightened out of his witsKuroune. Kurama asked, "Why? Are you going somewhere?"

Yusuke sighed and pushed a hand through his hair until he reached a snarl in the long brown locks. Wincing, Yusuke said, "I have to go back to the Makai. That new demon lord that took Yomi's place is threatening to move onto my territory and I have to go keep him out. But I probably won't be back in the school because that demon is a nuisance. A powerful little nuisance, but a nuisance nonetheless."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Oh, Kuroune. Now I have to go talk to the Headmaster and see if he can find a new teacher to teach DADA for the rest of the year. I don't want anybody that I don't know trying to teach what I've been trying to get across to those thick-headed students. Maybe I was hoping too much when I brought across the topic. Thirteen year-old wizards in Japan would already be able to use all three of their possible forms.

"Here, only Harry had been able to transform and that was only because he had died!" Yusuke threw his hands up in the air, and started to walk towards the Headmaster's office, before he was halted with a shout from Kuroune.

"Hey! I could teach them!"

Yusuke rolled his eyes and continued walking down the hall, "NO!"

Tora scoffed, and said, "Wait, otou-san! Maybe I could teach them!"

"Fine!" He yelled back, "Just make sure you stay away from that bat!"

Kuroune cringed as he was mentioned. Tora jumped happily into the air, cheering, her tail flying and accidentally whacking Kurama and Kuroune across the faces. She didn't notice, and left Kurama and Kuroune watching her jump up and down hair bouncing.

Kuroune said to Kurama with a red mark splashed across their faces, "What's with your fox form?"

"Fox form? Oh, you mean the colors? The red is from my human form."

'Human form?' "You have a human form?"

"Kuroune, you do not honestly believe that I would give up two of my tail for nothing? No, you're not the only one that has died, or at least came pretty freakin' close."

"How close is 'pretty freakin' close?'"

"As in so close that you have to give up two tails and possess an unborn human child. That close."

Tora had stopped jumping up and down and hooked an arm through one of each of the kaitou's arms, and set off happily to the Great Hall ((She somehow knew where it was)) to dinner.

As they entered the Hall, Kurama found himself almost knocked over by a fox Yuki. Kurama's arms immediately snaked out to catch Yuki from falling back to the ground. Yuki squirmed out of his grip and scrambled up onto the silver kitsune's shoulder.

Yuki blinked at Tora and Kuroune—he had never met them before. And, as a fox's curiosity was, Yuki tilted his head to the side and asked ((with none of Kurama's slyness, we might add)) _Who are you?_

Tora's eyes widened a bit and immediately introduced herself. Yuki took a liking to the young tiger and jumped to her shoulder and licked one of her black ears. Tora giggled.

The snow fox now sat on top of Tora's head, front paws planted on her bangs; he looked over at Kuroune. _He's your old partner, isn't her, Kurama?_

"Yeh, my name's Kuroune, thief extraordinaire.

_Yeah, and also a bat that got himself killed over some stupid pendant._

"That's enough, Yuki." A deep voice cut off Kuroune from snarling at Yuki and snatching him off the top of a would-be startled Tora's head. Kuroune managed to take a deep breath, calm down and turn to face an irate Hiei standing behind him.

_Hullo, Hiei._

"Hn. The toushin is going to leave. He's already talked to the Headmaster and arranged for Tora to replace him for the rest of the year. Oh, yeah, and I was supposed to tell Kurama that Kuroune can sit at the Head table." And with that, Hiei flitted, off, demonic eyes just keeping up as they watched him head for the dungeons.

Dumbledore, who had been talking to McGonagall, looked up and saw the group standing next to the doors. He swept over to them, robes dragging on the ground, "Ah. You must be the new teacher that Mister Toushin ((remember that's Yusuke's last name now, right?)) told me about." He was looking at Kuroune as he said this.

Kuroune threw a startled look at Kurama, but Tora intervened, "Oh, that'd be me."

Kurama scoffed and plucked Yuki off of Tora's head to allow her to talk to the Headmaster without any eavesdroppers listening in; and, carrying the fox under one arm, and guiding the bat with the other, Kurama led the two to the Head Table.

Lunch was uneventful, except when Kuroune had yelled in surprise when the food appeared on the tables, and Tora and Hiei talking in low voices the whole time. Tora had ended up happily hugging Hiei, who sat there, stiff as a board.

Kagome, Gaara and Sasuke, who had finally decided to sit at the Head Table, were eating in sullen silence, and Yuki was sitting in Kurama's lap, happily eating the scraps that the silver kitsune was feeding him under the table.

Malfoy, who was sitting in between Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson, was glaring at the Gryffindor table across the hall. Nobody knew why, exactly, but the Slytherins knew that it wasn't a problem with the rival house that had him glaring.

**Flashbackflashback**

Earlier that week, Malfoy had been walking back to the castle. He had been walking behind the Gryffindors, and most of the girls were shooting dirty looks at him. It was probably because he had muttered something to Kurama, their professor, about plants being stupid.

Needless to say, he found himself picked off his feet by a plant and hung by his ankles for the rest of the lesson while the professor continued teaching, seemingly oblivious to the student hanging in the vines of one of his plants.

What also bugged him was that the teacher seemed to favor Longbottom. The professor would croon over the boy. All because Longbottom could do something with the plants that nobody else in the class could do. He had a little bit of control over the plants that were in the greenhouse.

**Endflashbackendflashback**

And now that lunch was over, he had to go again to Herbology. Great. Draco sighed and stood up. He slung his bag over his shoulder and walked out of the hall, his friends following him like a tail.

He gasped as he felt his left forearm burn and he stopped, holding it tightly to ease the pain. Luckily, the others didn't seem to notice, and they just kept talking. After the pain subsided, Draco quickly pulled back his sleeve and inspected the Mark. It burned neon green. 'Odd, its never done that before,' he thought. It burned a less painful red when a new member was burned, but it had never turned neon green before.

Draco kept walking towards the greenhouses and had entered when Kurama also entered the greenhouse from another greenhouse. Kurama gave Draco a funny sort of look when he passed, the gold eyes sending a shiver down his spine. Quickly, Draco turned and took the plant he was working on off the shelf.

The plant had red vines and two flowers- one black and one white. There were no leaves or thorns on it or anything. Supposedly, if grown properly by one person, its colors would reflect the emotions of that person's heart. In theory, anyways. Kurama himself said that he had only ever grown two, his second sitting on a greenhouse shelf one clear flower hanging from a vine. Every now and then, a swirl of gold or green rippled through it.

One could only guess at what the colors might mean on Kurama's plant, but Draco knew what the colors of his own flowers meant. The black represented the Dark Mark that burned on his arm, and the white represented himself.

Draco sighed, ruffling his blonde hair with a free hand, an uncharacteristic thing, coming from him. The sixth and seventh year Gryffindor and Slytherin houses were combined for this class, and the chatter of the two houses was amazing.

Kurama reached the front of the greenhouse, stuck two fingers into his mouth and whistled piercingly. With a few groans of pain and the students in the front of the class massaging their aching ears, the huge class turned to look at their professor, who said, "Now that I have your attention… Does everyone have their plants?"

An echoing "Yes" answered him.

"Good. Now, today we're going to do something different, since all of your plants have grown to a mature size, and they can properly sense their master's emotions. Normally, one would be learning the color of their own emotions by trial and error, but since this is a unique class and a unique plant, we're going to do it as a group. Right now, your plants reflect your psychological state, and have been since they've sprouted the flowers. All of you have only one flower on the plant, but some of you have two, reflecting a unique mind.

"Would those of you that have more than one flower on their plants please bring yourselves and it to the front of the class?" Draco and Ginny Weasley gathered their plants up in their arms and walked to the front of the greenhouse, next to the professor.

While Draco's flowers were black and white, Ginny's were a bright cheery yellow, and a dark, almost black, purple. Kurama bent down to examine Ginny's plants and she turned red when he said something that Draco nor anybody else except Ginny and the professor could hear.

Then Kurama turned his attention to the boy's plant, and stiffened when Kurama told him what he thought the colors were. The silence in the room was deafening. Finally, Kurama straightened up and said, "Well, since these two don't obviously have any desire to have me tell about the flowers, I won't, but can anybody guess why they would have more than one emotion?"

Nobody moved for a second, as if they were thinking, then Hermione Granger raised her hand. Kurama nodded to her, and she answered questioningly, "Is it because they are possessed, or something?"

"Yes, that could be one reason, but another reason exists. If you have a life that you keep secret from everybody else, then that personality might show up in the form of a second flower. But, just as you said, Miss Granger, if something possesses you and you own one of these plants, the second flower will change to reflect the mood of the person or thing that possesses you.

"But I think that with time running short, that maybe you all should take your plants with you and to find out what color your emotions are on your own." Kurama was cut off as the bell rang, and the scuffling as the students hurried to gather up their things.

Draco grabbed his bag from his previous spot, and scooped up his plant into his arms. He would have time to take it to his dormitory before he went to Transfigurations.

Ten minutes later, he entered the Transfigurations classroom and sat down to wait for the class to start. A few minutes later, the bell rang for the start of class and a few more students darted inside just a few seconds later- Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley to be exact. They were panting and red-faced, looking as though they had tried to outrun a horse and won.

The two Gryffindors hurried to their seat and took out their books, taking deep breaths. Everyone in the class, jumped, however, when the door snapped shut quietly and a female voice said, "Can I have your attention, please?" Draco looked around as a woman walked to the front of the class, carrying a small cauldron. Her black hair was knotted neatly into two pigtails behind her tiger ears.

She set the cauldron down on the desk and said, "Well, I'm your new teacher. And since my tou-san couldn't get any of yah guys to transform, I'll just have to do it myself."

Draco, who could speak some Japanese, thought, 'Otou-san… does that mean that Yusuke is her father?'

The woman continued, "My n'mes Tora. I have a slightly different teaching style. I can teach you guys how to turn into animal forms, but I make potions to do this. You'll see what I mean in a few minutes. In the time it'll take me to hand out the potion, can you all arrange yourselves in alphabetical order?"

A few minutes later, every student had a vial of clearish potion in his or her hands. "Okay, now, once you drink the potions, nothing'll happen for a few minutes, then you'll transform. Now, drink your potions."

Draco and the rest of the class quickly downed their potion and the room was filled with an awkward silence for a few minutes, then Draco found himself shrinking and covered in black fur, teeth growing into fangs and smell and eyesight becoming much better. A tail sprouted from his tailbone and ears grew up and into points. Finally, his legs became slender and feet became padded gaining white socks on his front right paw and hind left paw; eyes turning a dangerous yellow: he was a wolf.

Malfoy's shoulders hunched up and he looked around. There were a variety of animals and some mystical creatures. There was a griffin and another wolf. Suddenly bored, Draco yawned and lay down, ears alert. His hearing and eyesight was much better than when he was a human. He scratched the left side of his head by his eye, where there was a whitish marking that looked almost like a wing.

Tora clapped her hands to get the class's attention. "Now that we're all transformed, we need to figure out who you are, exactly. I trust that you are all still in alphabetical order? Well, that doesn't matter, but just move into species groups. There may not be any more of your species in this class, but there might be in other classes or houses."

There was a shuffling as everybody moved, and just about five minutes later, the class was grouped by species.

Tora looked around at the assembled animals. Aside from the two wolves, there were no other pairs of matching animals. She called the two wolves forward. The black male and white female wolves stood up and walked over. She knelt down and looked into the two's eyes and could tell who they were with just a glance. Smiling, she said, "Well, I would have never thought that a Gryffindor girl and a Slytherin boy could share the same form."

Still smiling, Tora said to the class, "If you try hard enough, you should be able to talk in these forms. Walk around and talk and get to know who's who."

Draco grumbled, and walked off, shoulders hunched. He crawled under a desk as a hoofed creature walked by, nearly taking off a few of his tail hairs. The white female wolf soon crawled in after him, trotting to keep out of the wickedly clawed feet and paws of the griffin. Her brown eyes stared at him, and she said, 'Who are you?'

Draco's eyes widened, he knew who that was! It was Hermione Granger! He accidentally took in a huge breath of air and went swirly-eyed (figuratively) from the scent. She smelled like he wanted to take her right then and there. He stuttered out, 'W-who do you think I am?'

'Well, for one, you sound like Draco Malfoy, and you seem like the arrogant type he is, but maybe you aren't.'

Blocking her scent out, Malfoy said, 'Yeah, I am. But we're the only matched pair of people in here, so we might as well learn how to get along.'

'Huh. I wouldn't have thought that you could learn to think like that.'

'Yeah, well… I never had anything against you personally, just Potter.'

Hermione gave the wolf equivalent of a sigh, and lay down next to Draco. He laid down too and before he could control himself, put a paw and his head on her back.

'Wha-?'

'Sorry. It's just that scent is much more powerful as a wolf, and your smell is a little bit too much.' He closed his eyes and fell asleep. He was shaken awake an indefinite amount of time later. He opened his eyes, yawned, and looked at Tora, who had shaken him awake. If he could have blushed, he would have, but stood up anyway and shook out his black fur.

He nosed Hermione awake, for she, too had fallen asleep. She blinked, 'Ugh… how long did we sleep?'

"It's about 9PM right now."

'9!' Their voices cracked, and it came out as a yelp "Well, yeah. It didn't seem right to have to disturb you two."

It was silent for a second, then, 'What happened to everybody else?'

"They eventually turned back to normal, but that doesn't matter. I don't think you realize how special you two are. Wolves are among the greatest animals on the earth. You would virtually never tire, and in a pack, you could take down a full-grown moose. Wolves can run all night and never have to stop to catch their breath or to rest their legs. You have sharp wits and even sharper teeth."

'So what do you want us to do?'

"Meet me outside tomorrow by the lake. Your forms should hold until then." Tora smiled, stood up and walked out of the classroom, leaving no room for discussion.

Hermione sighed; then said 'So this means that we really have to go.'

'I guess so. Hey, as long as we're out and can't get in trouble for being up late, why don't we go down to the lake now?'

'Okay.' Hermione heaved herself to her feet and blinked her blue eyes. Together, the two trotted out the open door, side by side, and down to the lakeside. Sighing up at the full moon, the two opposites together.

Draco looked up at the moon, and felt the sudden urge to howl. Not wanting to try to push the feeling away, he allowed his throat to unleash an almost heartbreaking howl to the sky. He howled until he had no more breath and was forced to take another.

As the black wolf started to howl again, his white-colored partner joining in, carrying the sound over the dark deserted grounds and the silent lake. Somewhere, deep in the forest, other wolf packs howled back.

If a wolf could have smiled, then that's what the two would be doing. In a tower, a red-haired boy looked down into the grounds where the two were laying, side by side, comfortably sleeping. Ron felt his heart twist just before he went back to bed.

Inari- .:**Megumi laugh**:. Oh, this is gonna be great! Ron's jealous and Malfoy just found out the influence of hormones on a wolf!

Luney-...yick. Malfoy and Hermione together. D; Oh well, can't be helped.


	9. Boom

Betray Your Wings

Chapter 9: Boom

Written (mostly) by Lady Inari

Beta-ed (a little) by anime-luney

Inari- Okay! Since Harry's been the main character for about three or four chapters, we're going to follow Draco and Hermione for a while. They'll probably be paired together eventually, but it'll be gradual, and it won't be like Gaara and Kagome's, or Sasuke and Ginny's relationships. The two will be like boyfriend and girlfriend, where they get into arguments and stuff.

Luney- and still no good yaoi. T-T

Tora stepped through the pre-dawn fog to where it swirled around the lake. She smiled down at the two wolves sleeping peacefully. Hermione's back was curled into Draco's stomach, two of his legs and paws wrapping reassuringly around her body. Suddenly reminded of her lover back in the Makai, Tora shook her head to clear away the tears, and they spiraled into the fog, bright gems in the grey darkness.

Sighing at what she now had to do, Tora nudged the two wolves awake with a black-booted foot. She jumped back, surprised, however, when Draco jumped to his feet with a snarl, gold eyes flashing. Recognition glimmered in them after a second, and the black wolf backed off, obviously embarrassed, head bowed.

Tora pulled a stopwatch out of her white hoodie's pocket. On the front of the hoodie was an innocent looking kitten, written underneath it, 'Watch out, I may be cute…' then on the back was a huge tiger showing its claws and scrawled above that was, 'But this kitty's got claws!'

The stopwatch was ordinary, however. "I'm not going to teach you how to fight, because that will come later. You and I both need to know your abilities before I can teach you how to fight without using magic or wands." Tora looped the ties of the stopwatch over Draco's head and neck. "I want you two to start running along the edge of the lake. The stopwatch will beep when you have run for an hour, then stop. When you stop, then rest for a minute or two, the stopwatch will automatically stop timing, and start running back. I'll be here, waiting. Make sure that you come back right away. That means no _detours_."

Hermione grinned wolfishly ((literally)) at the stress on the word. Then, in an uncharacteristic show of sarcasm, she said, "Yeah, yeah. Whatever." She turned and purposefully whacked Draco across the head with her muzzle, "Let's go, idiot."

Signing, the two started to run at an easy pace, loping gently. A half hour passed in silence, after which the sun started to rise, making the fog no longer grey, but almost a rainbow of colors. The swirling mist was swept away as the two wolves burst out of the cloud, water droplets decorating their black and white fur. Hermione looked east and stopped dead as the sun started to peek out into view. "Oh, wow." Draco glanced over and slowed to a trot.

"I may not think that a lot of things are cool, but _that_ is." The sunrise splayed a hundred different colors out of the lake, where they bounced off and mixed into the air. ((Inari- uhhh… well, I'm outta ideas, so we're moving on! Luney- Yis! Onward!))

With Hiei, in a tree, in the forest, somewhere 

Hiei was asleep in a pine tree, stretched out comfortably, katana leaning up against the tree. If the authors didn't want to have to push the rating of this fanfiction even higher, then they would have told you what it was about in great detail, but since Lady Inari doesn't want to have her account frozen, she'll just say, that the half-koorime was dreaming about ravaging a small, blue-furred fox boy's body.

((Inari- What? I said we were moving on! Luney-

Inari- Hum… okay, I said that I wouldn't focus on Harry for a few chapters, but I can't help it! I'm sorry, but I really, _really,_ **really** have to get this out of the way))

**_Voldemort's Headquarters_** ((Wherever the heck that is))

Maboroshi woke up yet again tied, but this time with chains and to the wall. His feet were left loose, however, and his right leg from the calf all the way down to his feet was wrapped in a black bandage, where he had accidentally sliced his ankle open.

Fuzzily trying to remember why he was there, his memories of all that had happened to him were gone. He knew that he was a bat demon and that his name was Maboroshi, but there was a little bit of information in his mind that he subconsciously knew wasn't right, and yet it was: Voldemort was his master.

But why would his master chain him to a wall? Unless he was in trouble for something that he couldn't remember doing.

Maboroshi's eyebrows creased together as he tried to remember, but before he could reach a conclusion based on what he remembered, a door that he had not noticed opened and the Dark Lord stepped in, holding a white bandanna in his left hand.

As if compelled to do so for no apparent reason, Maboroshi bowed his head respectfully, since he could not get down on his hands and knees at the moment.

He was silent as footsteps approached and entered his limited line of vision and looked up as a finger gently lifted up his chin and found himself staring as the Dark Lord's red eyes.

The crimson, snake eyes roamed over Maboroshi's body and face, before landing on his right leg.

Maboroshi's chin was released from the spider like man's grip. The hand trailed up his cheek, past his bat ears and to his forehead, where he gently tied the white headband under his bangs.

Maboroshi blinked, surprised, when he found that the steel hoops around his wrists came loose from the chains hooking him to the wall. He looked at his master's eyes, a question burning in his mind and purple eyes.

Voldemort swept back to his feet, robes billowing. He beckoned for Maboroshi to follow him, who scrambled up, wincing when his right foot touched the stone floor. He stayed the respectful step behind the black-robed man.

"Maboroshi, could I get you to do something for me?"

"Of course, Kuro-sama. What do you want me to do?" (1)

"There's a man, a demon, actually, who has been unjustly thrown into a prison. He isn't an ally of mine but I knew him from a while ago."

"What's his name, Kuro-sama?"

"Karasu. Come with me and we'll talk about what you will have to do. I trust that you still remember how to use your weapons?" (2)

The question didn't even need answering, from the look apparent on Maboroshi's face.

**_Hogwarts, 10:00AM, Great Hall (Saturday, November 6th)_**

Kagome, who had been shuffled around by the seating at the Head Table was currently sitting between Sasuke and Itachi. Not that she really minded, of course, but it meant that she wasn't sitting by Gaara, who was sitting between the two foxes, which must have pissed Shukaku off to no end. Kuroune was on Yuki's left, and Tora's right, which made Kurama mad. So, basically, nobody was sitting where they wanted to be, except maybe Kuroune.

Kagome was talking in a low tone to Itachi, who had mercifully taken off his Akatsuki cloak, which meant that Sasuke was no longer glaring long swords at him, instead settling for a couple hundred kunai. He glared at Kagome, too, but Itachi was the one that he really hated.

Kagome giggled, then nodded at something her younger twin said. She glanced dubiously at Sasuke, who scowled. "Hey Sasuke. I bet you haven't been practicing since you came here." It was meant to be teasing, but Sasuke took the bait anyways.

"Of course I've been practicing! Who do you think I am?"

Kagome's eyebrows raised laughingly, "An idiot who can't even beat my brother? I don't know, you tell me."

"Can't even beat your brother? What about you? I bet you haven't even beat him once!"

At this, Itachi, who had been listening in on the conversation, burst out laughing. Kagome rolled her eyes and said, "He hasn't beat _me_ once! Why don't we go outside and spar, Sasuke-chan?"

"I'd like nothing better."

"Good. Meet me in fifteen minutes by the edge of the forest near the Quidditch Pitch." With that, Kagome stoop up and called, "Come, Gaara." Silently, Gaara also stood up and followed the eldest Uchiha.

Kagome marched swiftly up the stairs and down corridors, Gaara trotting to keep up. She darted into their room, and dove into her closet full of anything and everything. She pulled out clothes at random until she found what she was looking for: A black, open-necked, loose, long-sleeved shirt emblazoned with her own symbol: two blue kunai bloody blades crossed. She grabbed a blue hair tie and a pair of matching black leggings. As she was dressing and looking for her loose, black suede calf boots, Gaara, who was standing by a cleverly disguised weapons chest, was asking, "Which weapons do you want?"

"Give me two kunai."

"Two? Is that it?"

"Obviously, Gaara. You know perfectly well that I use kunai in hand best. I'm not even a true ninja, since I've never graduated, or been to, and Ninja Academy as a child. As far as most people know, there are only two surviving Uchiha males in the world. But enough about the past, I've got to go." Kagome took her two kunai from Gaara and jogged out the door, black ponytail swinging. Gaara watched her go; then began to put away the clothes that were lying at the foot of the closet.

She cam to where Sasuke was standing; pale and looking like he was going to throw up. He was surprised when he saw what Kagome was wearing, how similar it was to what he was wearing and the one thing that her outfit was missing: a hitai-ate. As far as he knew, it was the first time that she had not carried her Sunagakure headband.

He also noticed that she was armed with only two kunai- the same shade of slightly rippling blue of the kunai on her back. They were beautiful weapons, Sasuke noted, but incredibly deadly in a person's hands such as hers.

Hoping that he could catch the girl off guard, he started to charge towards her, forming the hand seals for making doppelgangers, but before he could finish, Kagome was on him, kunai flashing.

Sasuke jumped out of the way, and threw three shurikan at his elder sister. She stared fixedly at the oncoming projectiles, before simply ducking. The black-haired female appeared behind a surprised Uchiha.

Sasuke was still on a forward course, so when one of Kagome's shimmering blue kunai cut open the back of his shirt from top to tail, it exposed the black curse mark on the back of his neck.

Kagome's eyes opened so wide you could see the whites all the way around her black pupils. "Orochimaru…" She breathed, stunned.

Kagome dropped her weapons and tackled Sasuke swiftly to the grass, one hand on the back of her youngest brother's head, the other planted firmly between his shoulder blades. Sasuke hit the ground, air exploding out of his lungs.

As the girl landed on his bare back, Kagome replaced the hand between Sasuke's shoulder blades with a knee, and brushed s finger along the three comma curse marks.

Sasuke stiffened as he felt the fingers brush the back of his neck, and felt the by-now familiar rush of power from Orochimaru's mark. The black fire spread across his cheeks and down his back. His eyes prickled as his Sharingan eyes activated in sync with he spreading black fire.

The weight on his back and legs disappeared. Sasuke staggered to his feet and faced the woman who had pinned him to the ground. She grinned. Here, at last, was a fight worth fighting! Kagome dodged down and past Sasuke as she snatched back her two beloved blades. She flew at the boy, who attempted to summon a huge snake before clutching his right forearm and let a reluctant cry or pain and surprise escape his lips. He tore off the arm warmer off his right arm.

Sasuke collapsed weakly to the ground, knees crumpling as he inspected the source of his pain: several kanji characters written down the front of his forearm spelling out 'Konoha Traitor.' Kagome's eyes bulged at the kanji, "Traitor? Sasuke… what?"

Sasuke looked up at Kagome with pain shining in his eyes as he felt his charka being taken from his as it was used to alert Tsunade in Konoha. He gasped in relief as his charka started to return to him and the black fire faded; Kagome stuck a thumb and forefinger into her mouth and whistled three long, high pitched notes into the eerily still air.

Sasuke's eardrums vibrated in response to the whistles and looked around sharply as Gaara, Itachi, and an older human version of Yuki appeared next to Kagome, who gestured to the youngest Uchiha, and said, "Itachi-brother, did you know that your brother has been branded as a traitor by his own village?"

Itachi said nothing, but his inherited ever-Sharingan eyes told the story. Yuki interrupted with a mutter of, "Ninja are approaching. Number… unknown. I don't know who it is, either."

Gaara twisted around and pulled the cork out of his gourd. A thin trickle of sand flowed out and curled protectively around the boy's right hand. Yuki whirled around as trees in the forest shifted, proud blue ears swiveling as Hakate Kakashi, Nara Shikamaru, and Haruno Sakura appeared on the fringed of the Forbidden Forest.

Kagome's eye twitched in annoyance, and she started to walk toward the three new ninjas that had just appeared from seemingly nowhere. "What are _you_ doing here? I thought that this was a _three-person_ mission!"

Kakashi glowered back at the young woman, "We were summoned, but who are you?"

Kagome's eyes flicked up to his left eye, which was hidden under his headband. "Kakashi? The _copy-nin_? Never thought I'd see the day you'd come around Itachi, after what happened a while ago." Kakashi stiffened visibly.

Itachi, in return, chuckled darkly, and said, "Nice to see you again. But, unfortunately, I can't play with you today, because I have to report to my master." He lifted his head to the sky and whistled low and long. Inuyasha appeared a second later and they left, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Sighing in relief, Kakashi looked to the boy who had inadvertently summoned him. "Sasuke? What happened?"

Sasuke, who was still on the ground, quickly covered the tattoo with his left hand. "Nothing. I just forgot about the summoning jutsu. Why it would summon you."

Sakura jumped down and moved to Sasuke's side, crouching down to move away his hand and look over the brand, "So that means you tried to…?"

"Yeah."

"Sasuke-kun, does it hurt?"

"No, not really."

"That's good, it'll make my job easier later." Sakura gave Sasuke a hand up, but he staggered off balance and fell face forward into Sakura's chest. Both teenager's faces flared up bright red, before Sakura took the boy by his shoulders and pushed him back to hold him at arms length.

Shikamaru sighed and walked over to help Sakura. How troublesome, he thought irritably.

1). 'Kuro-sama'- Kuro-sama literally means 'Lord Black' but it could be translated more (in this case) into say, Dark Lord.

2). Karasu- yes, I know I went the clichéd way of putting Karasu into the story, but Kuroune's got to protect Kurama, right? A little bit of fluff without it actually being fluff.

Inari- Yeah, I know this ends rather abruptly, but to be honest, I really had writer's block and couldn't get past this point. Please forgive me for the shortness and the lateness, but I can only hope you all review…

Luney-And I was really bad in correcting. My laziness took over! D; I

swear it made me do it!

Inari- Oh yah, I forgot to tell you all, but I went back and fixed chapters 1-8. well, 1 and 3-8. I messed up royally on 2… go back and re read the chapters… it'll make much more sense now than it did before.


	10. I'm sorry, minnasan

Hey guys, I'm sorry. I just can't bring myself to write any more chapters. I'm depressed, and tired, and can't write anything at all at the moment. Not updating this story until further notice.

Lady Inari


End file.
